Real World
by dinolove453
Summary: Sequel to A Second Summer. The summer after they graduate high school, the gang is in for a summer that will change their lives. Smitchie Jaitlyn NateOC Warnings for sexual references, though not graphic.
1. Graduation

"_Oh, a storm is threatening  
My very life today  
If I don't get some shelter  
Oh yeah, I'm gonna fade away_,"

- Gimme Shelter by the Rolling Stones

Ch. 1 Graduation

Maggie POV

I sighed and looked at myself in my blue graduation gown. It went all the way down to my feet, only gently covering my flip flops. My hat was all set out on my head, the tassel in the right place. I smoothly dawned my Salutatorian banner and took another mirror check. The girl staring back at me wasn't the same girl as four years before. Nope. This girl had a group of amazing friends, a newfound confidence in herself, and the best boyfriend in the history of the world.

None of which managed to make it to her graduation.

I groaned and hit my head against the mirror as my Mom called, "HONEY! TIME TO GO!" I groaned again. I was her fifth daughter. Graduations weren't special. They were to be endured.

I grabbed my bag and sprinted down the steps. My sisters were all standing there looking amused at me. The oldest had also been Salutatorian, the second oldest Valedictorian, the third oldest number three, and the forth oldest number four. I wasn't really all that special. I rolled my eyes as my Dad came over and insisted upon taking millions of pictures of me. I smiled warmly and convincingly in each one as we all piled up into the mini van. My parents were laughing and talking and I managed to become invisible in all the din.

The only people who had legitimate excuses to not being at my graduation were Mitchie and Shane. Mitchie's graduation, surprisingly, was today as well, and it was obviously more of a priority for Shane to go to his girlfriend's graduation than mine. No one else had a legit excuse when they told me they couldn't come. Caitlyn's was that she had to clean out her apartment, when a.) She kept things clean _constantly_ and b.) She didn't _live at her apartment_; she was living with Shane, Jason and Nate! Jason's excuse was that he had a very important meeting of the Hollywood Birder's club, and this hurt that the birds were more important than me. Peggy and Ella's excuses were the same; they had a huge end-of-high-school bash they had to go to. Lola's excuse was that she had been to help someone with something. Barron, Sander and Ricky all had some break dancer contest to go to that repeated every week. And my lovely boyfriend, Nate? Oh yes, his excuse was the best of all.

The day after I left a message telling Nate the date of my graduation, I received a little text from him.

_Sry Mags. Got a previous engagement. I luv u, hv fun!_

I didn't talk to him for a few days before calling back to let my intense fury wear off. _No one_ was coming to my graduation. I didn't cry, though. I was very careful not to cry about it.

We pulled up to my High School and my dad went to get tickets for my family while my mom walked me up to the door.

"Well, I'd better go help your father save seats. Practice your speech with Becky, it'll be fine," my mom smiled at me. I raised my eyebrows.

"Why do you need to save seats? You're all here," I rolled my eyes. But my mom didn't blush like she misspoke; she blushed like she had given something away.

"Yes, well, you'd better hurry up. I love you!" she called after her as she ran off to my dad. I rolled my eyes and went inside. My grandparents were probably coming or something.

Becky, my best friend outside the Camp Rock group and the Valedictorian, was already pacing back and forth. She was dressed as well, her thin light brown hair pulled up into a bun in her cap. I ran over and gave her a hug.

"Come on, Maggie, we have to practice our speeches!" she sighed. I nodded, unfazed. Before last summer I would have died having to give such a huge speech. Before none of my friends could come I would have been completely calm. Now I felt like I was going to die again.

We both went through our speeches time and time again. Becky's boyfriend, Kevin, came over and gave her a pep talk that I chose to ignore. When he left, she turned back to me.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry Nate can't come. Are you _sure_ he can't come?" Becky asked for the, I don't know, millionth time.

"Yes, _positive_. Why do you care so much?" I groaned.

"Well, he's Nate. From Connect 3. He's so darn _cute_," Becky sighed, "And so sensitive, and goal-oriented, and such a good singer and guitar player, and funny, and shy, and…"

I rolled my eyes, "And taken."

"Yes, that's the downside," she sighed dramatically.

"And you are saying this right after Kevin came up _because_?" I chortled.

"Because he always reminds me of your infinitely awesomer boyfriend," Becky moaned dramatically once more.

"Okay, line up!" one of the teachers barked. Becky went in front of me as we stood near the door.

"Lead that procession, Becky!" I hissed in her ear. She gulped, now pale white. I had to give her a small push when the same teacher, Mr. Shultz, blew his whistle.

We marched through as the Junior Band played the alma mater. I rolled my eyes at their horrible playing. The juniors were the worst musicians yet at our school, but it was tradition to let them play at the graduation. I followed Becky up to the rostrum and sat next to her. I reached out and grasped her sweaty hand to give her confidence as the principle, Mrs. Wilson, walked up to the podium and held out her hands to silence the cheering crowds.

"Please welcome your class of 2011!" she cheered, and the audience burst into fresh screams. I let out a soft groan and held my face in my hands.

"_Maggie!_" Becky hissed, "_People can see you!_"

"Right," I muttered, lifting up my head. We watched as the principle gave a long speech about how this class had some of the most talented students in music, academics, art and even sports, which my school was notorious for being sucktastic at. Becky and I both grinned at each other, her being one of the best artists in the school as well as having the highest GPA and me being one of the best musicians in the school as well as having the second highest GPA. Number three, a sad, short, blemish-faced boy named Morton, snorted and refused to look at us. The reason why we called him 'sad' was because he was horribly sexist and racist. The fact that two girls beat him for Salutatorian and Valedictorian? We heard his screams from across campus.

I looked up and around the crowd as Mrs. Wilson continued to talk. I searched the crowd for the faces of my family, but was at a loss for it. I mentally groaned. My _family_ couldn't even come?!

Becky watched me look around frantically and jabbed me in the arm. I looked at her mouthing _What?_ And she pointed eagerly into the stands, but not so that the entire audience could see. I rolled my eyes and looked at the row of people where I had already looked.

My jaw dropped so that everyone could see. The _entire_ row of bleachers was taken up by my family and my _friends!_

My Mom waved happily from the bleachers upon seeing my shocked face. On my mom's right were my dad and my sisters, but on my mom's left was the group. Nate, Jason, Caitlyn, Lola, Barron, Sander, Ella, Peggy, and Ricky all took up the rest of the row on the bleachers. I continued to look shocked up at them and Nate gave a hesitant, mischievous wave. I glared at him in annoyance.

"Did you know about this?" I mouthed to Becky. She shook her head while stifling laughs.

"And now, without further ado, let me introduce you to our Salutatorian, Margarita Dubois!" Mrs. Wilson began clapping. I shook as I stood up and reached the podium. My _row_ of fans all stood up and screamed their heads off. Again, I mentally groaned. I was going to _kill_ them for surprising me like this.

"Hello, everyone. I know that everyone in my class is excited to _finally_ leave the house, and I'd wager a guess that some of the parents in the audience are glad that their senior is _finally_ leaving the house," I smiled and the crowd laughed appreciatively. I looked up at my row and my parents were shaking their heads while laughing.

"The miracle is that we made it this far. High school is filled with surprises," I emphasized the word _surprise_ and looked over at my boyfriend of evil, who grinned widely again, "Bumps and smooth spots alike. It's a journey that you have to get through, and we all got through it. Yes, we've lost people along the way, but isn't that like any journey? The sad part is, it's over. We won't have any more jammed lockers, thank God, but then again, we won't have any more proms or dances. We won't have the ups and downs, the huge hormonal highs, the SATs and ACTs, or the firsts that helped us grow throughout high school. Most of us are relieved, and so am I. But we all are a little sad. But who is the saddest of all? Us, or our parents, the ones who helped us get through all of this? I think the cheers today shouldn't be for the kids, who certainly deserve cheers, but not as much as our parents. They were the ones who kicked us out of bed. They were the ones who made sure we studied for all of our tests, turned in our homework on time and researched colleges at the beginning of junior year. Our parents were the ones who drove us before we got our licenses and who paid our tuitions. Our parents deserve a cheer for putting up with our hormones and our mistakes. And most of all, our parents deserve a hug for watching what they so carefully crafted leave off for the real world, for college and for jobs and apartments. Give it up for our parents, everybody!" I raised my arms in the air and everyone cheered. I left the podium and Mrs. Wilson went up chuckling.

"And now a speech from our Class President, Sam Buford!" she clapped again and Sam, my ex boyfriend, came up. I didn't even look at him as he went up to the podium. Becky patted my arm and listened to his lame-o speech about the spirit of the class. I pretended not to listen.

He left the podium and tossed me a flirtatious smirk. I didn't look at him, but I directed my eyes to Nate in the stands. He saw the pleading look in my eyes even from over there and I could see him begin to glare at Sam's retreating back.

"And now, without further ado, our Valedictorian, Rebecca Anderson!" I clapped madly and cheered as my best non-camp friend went up. Her speech was awesome, about how this journey might be over but our lives had only just begun. The best part about being best friends was that where my speech left off, hers could easily pick up.

When she was done, which was after a good fifteen minuets, the senior band began playing. I was part of the chorus, who didn't get to perform, which was annoying. After that, the sporting teams assembled and got special certificates, along with the musical groups and the academic competition teams (I got two for Science Alliance and chorus, Becky got three for the Math Team, Softball and Orchestra.) Then, that lovely and _long_ list of names began, in alphabetical order. We left the rostrum and went into our places in line, Becky the second one in line and me something like number 55. I was behind Will Donaldson and in front of Chelsea Dunois. Chelsea didn't even look at me, but Will and I had a nice conversation standing in line.

"So I take it your boyfriend showed up by that shocked look you had at the beginning?" he laughed. With all the practicing we had to do for this, I easily had time to complain in great lengths to him.

"Yeah. I don't know whether I should slap him or kiss him," I groaned. Will chuckled.

"A little bit of both, I'm thinking. My girlfriend's cheating on me, I found out yesterday," he muttered. I gasped.

"No!" and he nodded.

"Yup. With a college sophomore. I quite literally walked in on them naked and doing it on _my_ couch," he sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Isn't she a junior? In _high school_?" I gaped. He nodded again.

"Yup. The little slut. She isn't even eighteen yet, I could have the guy arrested if I wanted," he grinned mischievously.

"Well, if you want ultimate payback…" I chortled as we slowly reached the rostrum.

"Seriously. I tried to have sex with her and she's all like, 'oh, but we'll get in trouble! I don't want to!' Do you think she was even cheating on me _then_?" he grumbled.

"I dunno, but we're almost there, shutting up might be appropriate," I hissed. He grinned and nodded, stepping up.

"Congratulations, William Donaldson!" he grabbed his diploma and his small family cheered. I braced myself for the screaming I was about to receive.

"Congratulations, Margarita Dubois!" I reached up and grabbed my diploma, shaking his hand, as a _roar_ went up from the stands. I mentally groaned, grinned and waved before jumping off the rostrum.

Will rolled his eyes at me and I laughed. We went and took our seats, and I looked back at my family and stuck my tongue out at them. All of them simultaneously waved with wide grins, an entire row waving guiltily.

I loved them, no matter how much they exasperated me.

CampRock

After the ceremonies and I retrieved my hat, I rushed over to where my family was waiting. I gave each of my sisters hugs and my parents giant hugs before turning to Nate.

"So, I suppose you were planning this?" I raised my eyebrows. He nodded guiltily.

I slapped his cheek and he nodded as if he knew that was coming, but then I leaned in and kissed the same cheek.

"You know I hate surprises," I smiled. Nate shrugged with a grin.

"Are we all going to get slapped too?" Barron called from down the line. I shook my head.

"I'm assuming that Nate planned it," I reached over and hugged Caitlyn, "So I'm just going to hug you all." I hugged each of them as they all laughed. I ran back and gave Nate another hug.

"Now, come on, your graduation party awaits! I also invited your friends Becky, Kevin, Will and Kristen," Nate added casually. I groaned and gripped his hand.

"So they _did_ know about this! Becky claims she did not," I grumbled. Nate laughed as we walked out to his car.

"They all knew about the party, none of them honestly knew we were going to surprise you at the graduation," Nate smiled and kissed my cheek, "I loved your speech, by the way."

I grumbled and got in to the shotgun seat. Caitlyn and Jason climbed into the back.

"Are Shane and Mitchie coming, too?" I laughed. Nate shook his head sadly.

"They wouldn't be able to make it in the traffic. They're coming over tomorrow for a giant day-after bash with just us," he explained, pointing to Caitlyn and Jason in the back as well.

"Dang. Do you know what they're doing then?" I asked casually. Nate shrugged, rolling his eyes and starting down the road.

"Don't you think I should be driving, being the graduate?" I asked after a while.

"NO!" everyone screamed.

"Okay, okay, geez!" I laughed, "Thanks for making my driving skills clear."

They all laughed as we pulled into my driveway. Caitlyn and Jason quickly jumped out of the car, but I held Nate back.

"Thanks," I smiled at him. He grinned back goofily.

"No problemo," he laughed, "Look, I spoke Spanish!"

"You wish," I leaned over and kissed him softly. We kissed for a few more moments in the car, oblivious to the fact that my sisters were watching from the window (I found that out a month later.)

"I love you, Mags," he smiled, pulling away. I grinned sheepishly.

"I love you too, now c'mon, Jason's bound to realize that we didn't follow… eventually," Nate laughed at that and we jumped out, running to the doorway hand-in-hand.

AN: Yippee! The sequel! Please review, my lovelies! :-D


	2. Passion

Ch. 2 Passion

Mitchie POV

I ran from my seat as the crowds of kids began running towards their families in droves. I sprinted over to my parents, Shane and Brown, who were all laughing at my eagerness.

"Congrats, Mitchie!" all of them laughed as I hugged my parents and Brown. I gave Shane a huge hug, even in front of them all.

"Well, we promised to help out with the clean up," my Mom sighed, rolling her eyes, "Perhaps we should have said no to that one."

"Nah, I'm looking forward to stacking six… hundred… chairs," my Dad glared at my Mom. I giggled.

"And I've got to get to Camp Rock, love. It's time to set up. Connie, I'll see you there, yes?" Brown smiled.

"Of course. It will be weird this year without Mitchie, though," my Mom pulled me in for another hug.

"_Mom_!" I hissed. She laughed and let me go.

"Well, best be off. I'll give the campers your love, Shane, Mitchie," Brown waved and walked off. My dad grumbled something about having the impossible job before walking off.

"Well, sweetie and lesser-sweetie, have fun," my mom kissed my forehead and gave Shane a hug before walking off. Ever since last summer she had been in the habit of calling Shane lesser-sweetie. Maybe she knew he was here to stay.

"C'mon," Shane grabbed my hand, "This grad deserves a celebration."

I giggled and we walked out to his car. He was about to get into the driver's seat when I coughed.

"Uh, Shane, your driving skills are almost as lax as my cousin's. The keys," I held out my hand.

"I take that as a personal insult, a, and b it's _my_ car," Shane grinned. I shook my head sadly.

"I don't care whose car it is, I don't want to die, thank you, in graduation traffic. The _keys_," I emphasized. Shane groaned and handed them as we switched sides.

"You owe me," he leaned over and murmured in my ear. I shrugged and giggled as I started the car.

"So, where to, mister pop star?" I giggled. Shane laughed out loud.

"My house," he murmured seductively in my ear again as I got out of the parking lot.

"Shane, your house is in LA," I rolled my eyes as I drove down the small drop-off street.

"Actually, this was going to be a surprise, but I let it slip. Nate, Jason and I bought a house near Soldier Field," he murmured softly up to my ear. I gasped as I went out onto the main road.

"And _why_ would you do that?" I demanded in irritation.

"Because we wanted to spend time with our girlfriends. Well, that was Nate and my reason, 'cause Caitlyn practically lives with Jason now. But Jason didn't want to get left behind in little ol' LA," Shane's lips were continuously pressed up against my ear.

"Wow," I murmured as I started to pull onto the expressway, "Well, I have to get down to Soldier Field anyway. That's where it's by, right?" I asked hurriedly as I went onto the Eisenhower.

"Yup," he started to kiss my neck.

"I want to try to get a job at the Shedd with Maggie; I was going to pick up the paperwork. _Shane_, I have to concentrate!" I giggled. Shane shrugged and leaned back in his seat.

"And are you _sure_ my mother is okay with this?" I continued to ask as I pulled out onto the street that took me past Soldier Field.

"Yes, I asked her. Besides, you've graduated," Shane looked at me intensely as I reached the Shedd's parking lot.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked absentmindedly as I parked and got out of the car. Shane followed me.

"It means," he murmured against my ear again, "You've kept your promise to your mom. Remember last summer, by any chance?"

I mentally shivered at the summer of separation, before realizing what he meant. I looked up at him in shock right at the door.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, "If you're not ready, that's perfectly understandable. I'm just saying, I asked your mom, and she seemed to be relatively okay with the idea. And I love you, and…" Shane paused as I grabbed the application forms and walked out. I leaned up and kissed him softly.

"If you want to," I whispered, my heart pounding out of my chest. I was ready. I had been ready since I turned seventeen; I just hadn't been ready to tell _him_ yet.

"You sure?" he asked as we reached his car again. The concern playing across his face made my heart melt even more and my resolution even surer.

"I've never been so ready for anything in my entire life," I replied as we entered the car and started to drive back.

"Turn here," Shane pointed, then turned back to me, "If you are. I don't want you to ever regret _anything_ in our relationship. I only want you to be happy," he reached out and touched my cheek.

I drove slowly down the street, "I've never regretted anything, Shane, which has to do with you. I love you," I looked at him briefly before returning my eyes to the road.

"Turn onto this house. I swear to God, you can say no or stop at any point," Shane whispered as I parked.

"Okay, I'll be holding you to that," I smiled warmly, "I'm ready, Shane, I'm ready to make love with you."

Shane grinned and ran over to the driver's side to open the door for me. Before I could stand up he reached over and picked me up bridal style.

"I'll always love you, Michelle," he whispered in my ear as he carried me inside. The small, clean house was dark, the lights all shut off.

"Wow, it's clean. You guys haven't started living here yet," I chuckled. Shane rolled his eyes and started carrying me upstairs.

"Yes, we have, we're trying to be clean because your mom might check up on us from time to time. This is my room," Shane opened the door hesitantly to reveal a normal-sized room, with a king-sized bed, guitar and amplifier, desk and dresser. Candles were lit around the room.

"How long did it take for you to light the candles?" I grinned mischievously. He gently set me down on the bed and laughed.

"A very, _very_ long time." We looked at each other for a while, him just reaching out and touching my hair gently.

"I love you, Mitchie. It's been two years since I've met you," he leaned in and kissed my lips gently, "And they've been the best two years of my life."

I grinned back at him shyly, "They've been the best two years of my life, too. I love you, Shane."

He smoothly tangled his fingers in my hair and leaned in to kiss me once more.

CampRock

Nate POV

The party was well underway. We didn't need music, thanks to the room filled of musicians. Right now Lola was singing one of her best love songs to Barron, who was actually blushing in the corner. I was laughing with one of Maggie's friends, Will, who was actually a really cool guy.

Maggie ran up behind me and threw her arms around my neck from behind. I knew this by the amused look on Will's face and the comforting pressure of Maggie's arms and body on my back.

"Hey rock star, do you want to dance?" she asked softly in my ear. I grinned and nodded.

"See ya, Will," I waved and turned around, grabbing Maggie by the waist and spinning her around.

"This has been the best year of my life," I went on to murmur.

"Well, _duh_," Maggie smiled up at me, her hazel eyes glistening with happiness, "I have never been more… happy."

I kissed her nose teasingly, "Except when I accidentally broke your guitar on your birthday."

"No, even then, because you told me you loved me right after," Maggie grinned warmly.

"Well, I was happy even for the two months in between when you hadn't said it back, because on Christmas you told me you loved me _before_ I gave you my first guitar," I nuzzled her cheek warmly.

"I was especially happy on Valentine's Day when you took me to Sea World out of the blue," Maggie giggled, "And accidentally fell into Shamu's tank and Shamu and I had to save you."

"It was awesome even then," I nodded, remembering the laughs and the wetness, "And Spring Break, when we went to the Oceanside of Washington State and had the weirdest week of our lives."

"Were we the only two out of the twelve of us who _didn't_ get drunk?" Maggie raised her eyebrows while rolling her eyes.

"Yes, yes we were. But shush. Connie doesn't know Mitchie got drunk and she doesn't have to know," I grinned with my own eye roll.

"I love you, Nate. I'll never regret anything about you," she murmured into my ear. Chills swept up and down my spine.

"I love you, Mags, and I'll never regret anything about you," I murmured back. We looked at each other and kissed, softly and warmly.

"Hey peeps, Jason and I've got an announcement!" I heard Caitlyn scream into the microphone. I broke reluctantly away from Maggie and we all turned to listen.

"You're finally getting married after a year of pretty much living together!" Sander called up.

"No," Caitlyn rolled her eyes. Jason burst into tears of laughter.

"You're pregnant!" Barron retorted.

"No," Jason managed to gasp out as Caitlyn banged her head on the wall.

"You've got an STD!" Ricky called annoyingly from the couch, where he and Peggy had been making out only seconds before.

"NO!" both screamed in annoyance.

"You're actually closely related and need to get your sins of incest cleaned by a priest?" Maggie asked from my arms. Everyone looked at her like she had lost it while I just laughed.

"What?! Everyone _else_ was being ridiculous," Maggie rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Maggie. No, we, unlike all the rest of you losers…" but Jason cut Caitlyn off.

"Are going back to Camp Rock! Ha!" Jason stuck his tongue out.

"WHAT?!" we all screamed in indignation.

"Yeah. I was offered to teach production and tech classes, and apparently some parents complained about the lack of actual camp classes offered, so Jason's teaching hiking and bird watching," Caitlyn grinned.

"I hate you," Ella sighed dramatically.

"Why, why couldn't you recommend the rest of us jobs?" Lola whined.

"Hey, I'm not phased, never been to Camp Rock," Becky grinned.

"Neither am I," Will, Kristen and Kevin all laughed.

"For serious, guys, why did you get jobs?" I asked in annoyance.

"Because all the other jobs are full," Jason smiled widely.

"Arg. Go to hell," Barron spat in mock annoyance.

"And now that we've got that out of the way, more dancing!" Caitlyn cheered. We all rolled our eyes as Barron and Sander went up to sing _Hasta Luego_ again. I turned to Maggie and started spinning her around.

"What do you think Shane and Mitchie are up to?" Maggie asked.

"They probably aren't as annoyed as we are, that's for sure," I chuckled, "I dunno. Shane didn't exactly say what he had planned, and I don't even know if I want to know," I rolled my eyes. Maggie giggled and kissed my lips softly.

I swear to God, I was in heaven.

AN: Oh no... what's going to happen now... Review, my fellow Camp Rock enthusiasts, review!


	3. Truth or Dare

Ch. 3 Truth or Dare

Shane POV

I don't think I fully realized _anything_ until I woke up the next morning sleeping next to Mitchie. Granted, I had done this enough times before, but not in this situation. The sheets were graciously covering Mitchie up, but were twisted around her to outline her shape anyway. My breath caught in my throat as I looked at her, gently reaching out to stroke her cheek. She was so damn _beautiful_ I couldn't think straight.

"Mmm," she moaned, beginning to stir, "Shane?"

I lay down again and kissed her mouth softly, "Hello beautiful," I whispered. Mitchie smiled and opened her eyes.

"Hello yourself," she grinned sitting up, but keeping the sheets tightly wrapped around her.

"I don't think I've fully recuperated just yet," I muttered, sitting up and taking her hands in mine.

"Hey, I've only just woken up. You've had plenty of time," Mitchie smiled warmly.

"Possibly," I kissed her softly, "You're brilliant, you know that, right?"

"You might have said that once or twice," Mitchie giggled, "You're not so bad yourself."

"Are we talking about last night or life in general?" I asked goofily.

"Both, I've decided," Mitchie kissed me again. I ran my fingers through her hair, breathing softly against her lips.

"Holy SHIT!" I suddenly realized something, standing up. Mitchie watched me like I was crazy as I dug around in the sheets, and I knew I was probably an amusing sight. I continued to look around until I decided it wasn't there, and it had never existed.

"How caught up in the moment were we last night, Mitchie?" I asked with my voice hoarse. Mitchie shrugged.

"I, personally, don't remember too many fine-point details," Mitchie sighed. I turned to the nightstand and saw it, staring back at me, laughing hysterically in my face.

"Please tell me you're on birth control," I finally whispered, managing to find my voice.

"Yeah, I've been on it for like eight months. Why?" Mitchie asked, and then looked where I was looking.

"Oh _shit_," she whispered, "I'm on birth control, I'm on birth control, I'm on birth control."

The condom was still in its wrapper on my dresser, if you hadn't already figured this out.

"Okay, so we have nothing to worry about," I turned back to her, "Right?"

She gulped for a moment before shrugging, "Sure. Yeah. We're fine."

I nodded, shoving the condom in a drawer before grabbing my boxers off the floor. Mitchie watched me questioningly.

"We have to get to the party, remember?" I asked, trying to come to my senses.

"Oh, right," Mitchie blushed.

"I know, I wish I could spend the day just with you, too," I reached out and touched her cheek, "Maybe some other time."

She smiled, "Of course. C'mon," and we both got dressed awkwardly. We also had to fix up our hair, as it definetly was messed up beyond normal proportions.

As we left the house and Mitchie grabbed the keys, I leaned down to her ear, "I love you, always, remember that."

Mitchie smiled up at me, "I love you too, always. Now, c'mon, we've got to go if we're going to get to Maggie's house in time."

I smiled, pushing my worries to the very back of my mind. There was nothing to worry about.

CampRock

Caitlyn POV

I watched as Maggie started hopping around her kitchen, putting up banners and laughing as Nate just watched her with a smirk. I loved watching Maggie and Nate together. They were so… _heartwarming_… it made me sick. They still had the innocence of two people first in love, and yet the closeness of people who had been married for years. It was ridiculously intoxicating. They hadn't even had sex yet, and probably never would, because Nate was too much of a gentleman.

Jason, on the other hand… He was sweet, insanely sweet, and the best guy ever, and a gentleman, but not in the Nate sense. He told me he loved me on Christmas, and I returned the gesture, and one thing led to another…

I smiled at my memories and hovered in the kitchen. Jason was a surprising kisser, but even more surprising at _other_ things.

"Maggie, it's not completely even," I pointed out at the corner of the _We're All Free Now!_ banner was not completely even with the wall.

"Eep! No!" Maggie shrieked, jumping up and dragging her ladder back over to the corner. She needed to have everything completely even, corners to corners and straight edges to straight edges, and went completely OCD when they weren't. It made her brilliant at origami, though, but it was fun to tease her.

"Why, why, why?" Maggie cried, trying to tape the corner back in what, to her, would be the only spot for it. I burst into tears of laughter as Jason walked in.

"Caitlyn, why must you torture her like this?" Nate scolded, grabbing a chair to help her. I rolled my eyes as Jason came over and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"What did you do now, Caity?" Jason laughed.

"She added to my OCD, _that's_ what she did," Maggie snapped, finally taping it right with Nate's help.

Jason gave me his _I-know-it-is-hilarious-but-also-very-cruel_ look. I shrugged and grinned mischievously.

"Okay, I think that's all the banners," Nate sighed, stepping down from the chair.

"Balloon time!" Jason laughed, grabbing the bag of balloons from the table and ripping it open. He grabbed on and began to puff into it.

"And _someone's_ a little overeager," Maggie rolled her eyes, grabbing another balloon and blowing it up.

"How many of these things should we do?" Nate asked casually.

"All of them! Mwa ha ha ha!" Jason laughed after he finished one.

I gave him the look and rolled my eyes, grabbing a balloon.

"And we don't have to tape them up. We should just leave them around, and ooh! Play balloon volleyball!" Jason eagerly gasped. I kissed his cheek while rolling my eyes.

"Let's just blow these things up," Maggie sighed.

We spent a full thirty minuets blowing up practically a hundred balloons, laughing at Jason's over eagerness and Nate's loosing his breath after only five. When we finished, ironically, Shane and Mitchie walked in.

"Hey peeps!" Shane laughed as Mitchie ran up and hugged Maggie.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there," Mitchie sighed.

"Its fine, I'm sorry I wasn't there either," I laughed.

"Mine wasn't special, you were salutatorian! I'm a horrible person!" Mitchie groaned.

"No you aren't," Maggie laughed, "Its okay."

"Come on, let's crank up this partay! Woo!" I laughed. They all looked at me and I shrugged with a grin. I had to act like Barron and Sander whenever they weren't around.

CampRock

Maggie, Mitchie and I sat on Maggie's bed, eating potato chips, painting our toenails and watching the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. It was the last night before I had to go to Camp Rock and we were having a girl's night in right after the party. Mitchie was acting jumpy and nervous, and I was dying to find out why.

The movie ended and Maggie shut it off, eating a chip and smirking. We had both talked earlier about ambushing Mitchie.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Maggie laughed.

"Sweet," Mitchie grinned, "Okay, who's first?"

"I'll ask… Maggie!" I grinned, "Maggie, truth or dare?"

She laughed, "Truth."

"What is the most romantic thing that Nate has done?" I smirked evilly. Mitchie rolled her eyes and muttered, "_This'll be interesting._"

"Umm… lemme think… when we went whale watching on Valentine's Day, he helped me reach out and touch a gray whale, even though I'm pretty sure we weren't allowed," Maggie answered.

"I bet you were going to answer he took me whale watching on Valentine's Day, but I guess you've already gushed enough about that," Mitchie laughed.

"Okay, Mitchie," Maggie turned to her, "Truth or Dare?"

Mitchie considered for a moment. I prayed in my head she would pick Truth.

"Truth," she smiled warmly.

"Okay, _what_ did you and Shane do last night?" Maggie grinned. Mitchie's face paled and she almost looked a little green.

"Uh… pass?" Mitchie begged.

"No passes. You have to answer the question, or else," I grinned evilly.

"Uhhhh… okay," Mitchie blushed and sighed, "Shane and I… we… erm…"

"Spit it out," I wiggled my eyebrows.

"We made love," she said in a rush, looking embarrassed and worried.

"Wow, took you long enough," I reached out for a chip. Maggie rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Mitchie asked strangely.

_Crap, no one knows about Jason and me. Crap._

"I mean, you guys have been attached at the hip for two years now. I'm surprised you guys haven't done it before. I mean, last summer, it was obvious why not. But I would have thought over spring break…" I paused, shrugging. Maggie nodded in agreement.

"We were close over spring break, I admit. When we got drunk and stuff," Mitchie blushed, "But the thing is… I promised my mom I would wait until I graduated High School, ya know, cause it's only a little bit longer a of a wait and stuff, and it's more of an adult milestone. So we waited, and last night… wow," Mitchie lay back onto the bed and sighed dramatically. I knew the feeling, but feigned ignorance.

"More details," Maggie asked with a laugh, munching on a chip. Mitchie sat up again.

"It was probably _the_ most intimate thing I have ever done in my entire life," Mitchie blushed and grinned, "I'm serious. Afterwards I just felt… and during…"

Mentally I burst into laughter.

"I mean it. The way he touched me and kissed me, and the feelings, and… my God, you guys, it feels _good_," Mitchie smiled shyly.

"You're serious? I thought it only felt good for guys," Maggie ate a chip.

"Hell no. I mean, it hurt at first," I remembered that and rolled my eyes, "But after… wow," Mitchie grinned, "And I just felt so insanely close to him, and the way he held me afterwards and the things he just whispered in my ear… and when we fell asleep… it was amazing," Mitchie smiled hesitantly, "I don't think I'll ever brake up with him, ever. He's the only person I'd ever want to be that intimate with."

I smiled secretively. I knew the feeling, but as I've said, I didn't want them to know that I knew.

"Wow," Maggie looked contemplative. I reached down for a chip and saw that the bowl was empty.

"I've got to go get more chips, be right back," I grinned, getting up and grabbing the bowl. I went out into the hall and saw Shane reading a magazine, blushing crimson.

"Ah, so you have not yet heard these things?" I laughed while filling up the chips.

"I feel bad for eavesdropping… but no, she has not yet told me," Shane blushed.

"It's okay. She loves you, Shane, don't ever forget," I laughed. Shane nodded and I walked back into the bedroom, happier for my friends than I had ever been.

AN: I had to cut it off there because it's time for So You Think You Can Dance. Hope you all enjoyed, and REVIEW!  
AN2: Sorry peeps, I messed up the chapter... whoops... reread and reenjoy!


	4. Inseparable

Ch. 4 Inseparable

Shane POV

I looked around at my bedroom, which I had just returned to after staying over at Maggie's. Jason, Caitlyn and Connie were off to Camp Rock, Maggie was going to the Shedd with her sisters, Nate was downstairs watching TV, and Mitchie was coming over fairly soon. I had forgotten to make the bed before we left, and doing it now made me remember everything. I felt worry grow in my stomach. What were the odds, exactly, that Mitchie wasn't pregnant? As much as I will _never_ regret what happened no matter _what_… But still…

I sat down and picked up my guitar, gently strumming it. I was so distressed I needed to play.

The front door opened and I knew instinctively who it was.

"Oh, hey Mitch. Shane's up in his room," Nate greeted. I heard her come up the steps and open the door as I gently strummed chords.

"Hey Shane," she smiled shyly, "Care to set down the guitar?"

"C'mon, Mitchie, you know I've got to play my music," I laughed. She rolled her eyes and sat next to me.

"I know," she grew silent as I gently went through chords.

"How are you doing, Mitchie?" I finally asked, "With everything."

"I dunno," Mitchie sighed, "I really don't know."

I reached out and touched her cheek, "Babe, we don't have time left to regret."

Mitchie giggled, "I know. And I don't regret, anything, I love you so much. I just hope…"

"Me too. But I'll be there for you, to quote the Friends theme," I grinned, "just hold on. I'm here, we'll get through the ache, and we're probably worrying about nothing."

Mitchie smiled and nodded, "So, what are we doing?"

"I think I told you I made dinner plans," I laughed, "C'mon, let's go."  
I put down my guitar and held Mitchie's hand as we walked outside and down to the car.

"Can I drive? Please?" I begged. Mitchie rolled her eyes and tossed me the keys.

"You owe me, super star," Mitchie stuck out her tongue and I shrugged.

"I promise to drive under the speed limit, scout's honor," I held up my hand and grinned. Mitchie laughed aloud.

I drove up to a small, casual Mexican restaurant and parked. Mitchie raised her eyebrows at me.

"Mexican? Isn't that semi-cliché, for me, at least?" she giggled. I shrugged.

"If you want to go somewhere else, I'm cool. I'll be wherever you are," I smiled. Mitchie blushed and giggled again.

"No, no, this is fine," we got out and went inside, grabbing a booth and looking at two menus just waiting there.

"Mmm, tacos," I laughed, looking down at the menu. Mitchie rolled her eyes and smirked.

A waitress came over and flashed me a brilliant smile that, I suppose, was supposed to be flirty. I must be honest and say it only amused me.

"I'll have a vegetarian tortilla," Mitchie handed back her menu, glaring at the waitress shamelessly.

"I'll have a beef taco," I didn't even look at her as I held Mitchie's hands underneath the table, gently rubbing her promise ring and smiling reassuringly at her.

"Hey, aren't you Shane Grey from Connect 3?" the waitress asked, budging in even though it was clear I was only paying attention to Mitchie.

"Yup," I looked briefly at her before turning to back to Mitchie again.

"So, what are you doing in Chicago?" she budged. I mentally groaned and squeezed Mitchie's hand softly under the table.

"Spending time with my friends and girlfriend," I snapped, glaring at her now. She snorted in indignation, tossed her dirty blonde hair, and left. I rolled my eyes and continued playing with Mitchie's hands.

"I hate her," she muttered under her breath.

"Oh, come on, she was only being… stupid, but you barely know her," I smiled and rolled my eyes, "You know that no one can resist this face," I removed one of my hands from hers and stroked my chin playfully.

"Exactly," Mitchie mumbled, "I'm the only one who gets that face. And I don't mean her as _her_, specifically. I mean, her, as in the masses of girls who would be _rude_ to take you away from me."

"Oh," I returned my hand to hers, "But they'll never succeed, Mitch. You're my dream girl. I'll always love you," I leaned across the table and kissed her lips softly.

"Shane, someone could always come along. There are plenty of girls prettier than me, smarter than me, more talented," tears flooded her eyes as she looked down at her lap.

I lifted up her chin with my hand and kissed her again, letting my lips linger on hers. I broke away as slowly as possible, trying to let it linger as long as possible.

"Don't think that, ever. You're the only one for me; everyone knows we're meant to be," I laughed, "You're my Mitchie."

Mitchie blushed and giggled, "You could make a song."

"I should," I grinned and nodded, "Only about you. And only for you. Hell, Mitchie, why are you talking about how you're not worth it for me? I should be throwing myself at your feet. I should be wooing your more than they did in the seventeenth century. I should be groveling at your feet, just 'cause you're too good for me," I sighed, reaching out and touching her cheek. She blushed.

"I'm not _that_ much better than you," she mumbled.

"No, Mitchie, you're even more. My God, I don't deserve you," I shut my eyes tightly; "You know this. And I'll always be here for you. I'll never let you fall," I smiled at her.

"You promise?" Mitchie whispered.

"We're inseparable," I replied before kissing her again.

CampRock

The rest of the night went by in pleasant talking and laughing, deviating from that touchy and depressing subject. The waitress continued to flirt with me, but the fact that I would glare back heartened Mitchie considerably.

We got back in my car and I put in the ignition, "Besides, Mitchie," I started hesitantly, "How could you _ever_ think I would leave you after what we did two days ago?"

Mitchie blushed and shrugged, "Plenty of people break up after sex."

"Not us. My God, I never want to let you go," I kissed her lips again, addicted to the feel. Mitchie gave me a tight hug and sat back in her seat.

"Is Nate going to be home when we get there?" Mitchie asked casually as I began driving at a snail's pace down the street.

"No, I think he's watching movies with Maggie. Why?" I asked absentmindedly, trying to drive extra-careful for Mitchie's paranoia.

"Well… I mean…" Mitchie blushed. I looked over at her briefly.

"WATCH THE ROAD!" Mitchie screamed. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the road.

"We could… I mean… do that again," Mitchie blushed, burying herself in the car seat.

I grinned cockily as I drove, "You mean, that's all you've been thinking about? Baby, you flatter me. _I_ didn't even know my moves were that good. Yet another ego boost!" I chuckled.

"Oh, shut up," Mitchie laughed, sitting up again, "But yeah, it is all that I've been thinking about. I mean… wow," Mitchie breathed, resting her head against the window.

"We'll, ma'am, I'll be happy to oblige, seeing as your virtue is already gone," I grinned as I pulled up into the driveway.

"You're completely nuts," Mitchie laughed.

"No, I'm just high," I retorted, getting out of the car.

"Shane!" Mitchie yelled, sounding shocked.

I turned back to her with my eyebrows raised, "Off of _you_," I walked over and deeply smelled her hair, burying my face in it.

"Oh," Mitchie giggled nervously.

"You honestly thought I was doing drugs or something?" I laughed into her hair as we walked up to the door.

"Well, I dunno, I mean… rock stars these days…" Mitchie blushed.

"It's okay, baby, I should have used different phrasing, but know that I would _never_ do that," I murmured.

"I know, I'm being stupid," Mitchie nodded vigorously.

"Its okay, Mitchie, I forgive you," I laughed.

We entered the house and I threw my keys in the dish, "Ya know, it would be cool for the six of us to find two apartments across from each other, you know, like in Friends," I grinned.

"That would be fun," Mitchie laughed. She leaned up and kissed me gently, making me shiver from head to foot. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me.

"I can't take a day without you here," I murmured against her lips, "What I could ever do without you, Mitch…"

Mitchie blushed and buried her head in my chest.

"When you're here, everything's all right," I leaned down to pick her up bridal-style again, "Oh God, what I'd do if I didn't have you…"

"You'd be like me if I didn't have you, a crumpling trash heap weeping in the corner, unable to live," Mitchie giggled into my neck.

"This is probably true," I nodded, walking up the steps, "Although if anyone entered I'd stop crying."

"You and your man-image," Mitchie laughed.

"I have a rep to protect," I retorted, reaching my room and opening the door, "But I wouldn't have the will to live, ya know, if I couldn't see those eyes."

Mitchie blushed, "It's like we've been writing a love song all day."

"Well, yes, it has, hasn't it?" I murmured, "I'm that intoxicated by you."

"As you should be, because if you weren't, this would be a completely one-sided relationship and I would be insanely upset constantly," Mitchie giggled as I set her down on the bed. I reached into my dresser drawer and pulled out the unused condom.

"I'm not forgetting this tonight, I promise," I murmured. Mitchie nodded, her face automatically paling at the worries we had managed to push out of our brains for hours now.

"Aww, crap, I'm sorry for reminding you, Mitchie," I sighed, kissing her, "I'm such a horrible person."

"No, no, it's okay, I'm fine," Mitchie smiled, "Really."

"We don't have to. I'm perfectly okay with just falling asleep with you in my arms," I reassured, pulling her into my arms as proof.

"No," she leaned up and began kissing me heavily, "I'm more than fine," she began kissing me even more passionately, reaching for my shirt. I gave in, letting those feelings take over me once more.

AN: And… announcements! Sweet. Okay, here's the deal:

1. Breaking Dawn comes out on SATURDAY!! OH… MY… GOD!! I know that I _can't_ be the only Twilight enthusiast here, so feel free to gush with me :-D. Also, this means that I will _not_ be updating on Saturday, because Breaking Dawn will be calling me… and I will not be able to put the book down, not to mention I have a family thing the same day (poor planning, on my parents' part.) I hope you will all forgive me on that day.

2. I will try to update tomorrow, but the next chapter is ridiculously long, but I _promise_ to update on Sunday.

3. Spring Break is not going to come out until I finish this one, because it really isn't relevant to the plot, a, b I don't like writing two stories of the same series (or really, period) at once and c, I want to finish this one well before school starts, so I'm taking no chances. I hope no ones disappointed!

4. I have a JB story that I'm working on, and I don't know when I'm going to post it. Soon. It's not your typical Jonas Brothers fic, because a.) The OC isn't based off of me or anyone I know b.) It's dark and c.) It's not all happy-go-lucky. It would be cool if you guys could look at it when I get around to posting!

5. I apologize for the random Jonas Brothers song quotes in this song… it's a bet I have with my friend… sorry, ha ha.

And 6. Please review!


	5. Strange

Ch. 5 Strange

AN: BREAKING DAWN WAS FRICKING AMAZING! Okay I'm done.

Mitchie POV

I had that dream again. The one where I was two. Of course, it wasn't really a dream, it was more like reliving my past. I was with my parents, and Maggie, and her sisters and parents, and they were all watching me open presents messily, Maggie sometimes helping me. I loved this part of the dream, it was so nice and peaceful and _happy_. And then the darkness came.

It was like everything was twisting and turning and spinning out of control. I couldn't breathe. I would toss, then turn, then flip in the air like some invisible puppet strings were playing around with me. I wanted to scream, but I had lost the use of my vocal chords. Then I felt like strong, unbreakable arms were wrapped in a chokehold around me, squeezing me like they wanted to kill me. I managed to scream at that point, and finally, I felt myself land on the ground. I'd look up and see nothing, and I was blind, but I felt as if I was in my current body, only bigger. Like I had grown to ten times my size. And then, the world spun around again, and I felt like screaming, but I couldn't scream, so I was stuck gasping for breath, _again._ Then I would crash onto the ground, except I was in the baby form again, crawling around on a fairly nice carpet floor. But when I looked up, it was Shane looking back down at me, leaning to pick me up and cooing in my ear.

And then I would wake up.

CampRock

A month went by between my graduation and the beginning of hell. Caitlyn and Jason went to Camp Rock, Maggie and I got jobs at the Shedd, Nate soon became a permanent fixture at Maggie's house, and life went on. I lived in sheer fear over what might happen, though I would never tell Shane. My dad went out to visit his parents in Argentina, leaving me to live with Shane, trusting us when we did not deserve it.

I sat on the couch, knowing what had to happen next. I stared at the plastic bag, hovering over it like a buffalo would crocodile-infested waters, knowing the danger within but also knowing that they had to muddle through to get to the other side. I drew in a shaking breath and took out the box from the bag. Step one, completed.

I walked from the small, comfy living room to the dark, cold, foreboding bathroom. I drew in a shaking breath and knocked, praying for both a delay by an occupant and for no occupant to be in.

No answer, naturally. I entered and locked the door behind me, allowing those tentative tears to slip down my cheeks to my neck and collarbone. I reached for the lid of the box and broke it open, pulling out the small stick. I did the deed, praying in my head constantly. Why had I been so… so _stupid_? All for a few minuets. All for a few moments of pleasure and intimacy that I didn't really need.

I let out a sob and paced in the small, cramped bathroom. I heard the front door open and shut. I prayed no one would wander close enough to the bathroom to hear my sobs. I prayed that I would just remain invisible for the rest of my existence.

"Mitchie? Baby? Where are you?" the voice of Shane called to the hall. I mentally groaned and looked at my watch. Thirty more seconds until I would find relief or hell. Relief or hell…

"Mitchie? Please, where are you, you texted me just a half hour ago saying you were home…" That had been before I decided to take this test of evil. The problem was, with this test, if I failed, I really _would_ die. At least, my future would die.

Ten seconds. I breathed faster and tried to remain inconspicuous by turning off the bathroom light. I didn't want him to find me just yet. Let me come to terms with either outcome before he found me.

Nine seconds. I could hear him calling around the house.

Eight seconds. He sounded panicked, and I felt guilty. How much longer would I make him worry?

Seven seconds. I think I had a baby barf.

Six seconds. I didn't want those six seconds to tick by, because time had slowed so that I felt like a vampire, unable to tell the difference between a second and a minuet, for it was all time.

Five seconds. Shane sounded hysterical. That was _nothing_ compared to how I would be if hell knocked on the door.

Four seconds. I think I forgot how to breathe, properly at least.

Three seconds. I wonder what my mom would think, if…? My dad? Brown?

Two seconds. Would Maggie, Nate, Caitlyn and Jason still be our friends? Or would they be so ashamed…

One second. It was revelation time.

Time. Time to check to see what my future now entailed. I drew in a shuddering gasp and picked up the stick, reading its verdict by the cracks of light in the door.

My now least-favorite math sign stared back at me. Two lines, intersecting into a cross, directly in the middle like a window pane. Tilt it, oh, 45 degrees in any direction and you'd get the letter x.

My death sentence.

I let my breath escape my lips in soft, shuddering gasps. I didn't know exactly how to think at this point. I concentrated on living. Breathe, in out, in out. Heart, beat, please. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale.

Then the tears started pouring down my cheeks and onto my shirt. I fell to the floor, crumpled up against the wall.

Inhale, exhale, I reminded myself. Inhale, exhale.

"Sh-Sh-SHANE!" I screamed, tears still pouring uncontrolled down my face.

The bathroom door was wrenched open and the light was turned on. Shane stared back at me, both worry and relief playing on his perfect face. I didn't have the strength, the will, the decision-power to tell him with my lips. I just let the verdict fall to the floor from my now weak hands.

"Mitchie? Mitchie!" Shane demanded, and I noticed him picking up the death sentence from the floor.

He let out a loud moan and crumpled up next to me, tears now falling down his face.

Hell had arrived.

CampRock

"We have to get out of here," Shane finally spoke. We somehow had moved our corpses out of the bathroom and into the living room, and proceeded to just stare at each other for hours.

"What do you mean?" I breathed.

"I mean, we have to get _out of here_. Before Nate or Maggie comes back. Before paparazzi or parental units or cleaning people or _anyone_ gets back here. Please," Shane begged.

"And do what, Shane? Go get rid of… get rid of it? No! That's against my religion and I _will not_ do it!" I snapped, letting the tears fall again.

"No! No! Mitchie, I would _never_ do that to you, I promise. It's against _my_ beliefs, too. I mean, go somewhere, to Camp Rock, to talk to someone who could help us," Shane breathed, looking horrified.

"Camp Rock? MY MOTHER IS THERE!" I screamed at him.

"She's going to find out eventually. And I _need_ to talk to Brown," Shane begged, "My parents will be _no_ help, Mitchie, they'll tell us to get rid of it for our futures. Please. We _have_ to talk to Brown," he fell to his knees and looked up at me.

"And I _can't_ tell my mother! Not yet, Shane, not yet! It would _kill her_! Absolutely _destroy_ her!" I sobbed, falling to the floor next to him.

"You'll have to tell her sometime, and Brown will hide us, _please_," Shane pleaded. I looked at him; then sighed.

"Fine. But… goddammit, Shane, if my mother finds out before I'm ready for her to, I will _personally_ allow my father to _murder_ you, got it?" I sighed. Shane nodded.

"I want to murder myself," he whispered as he stood up.

"Shane, _no_. It's both of our faults," I gasped as we went outside to the car.

"I don't care whose fault it is, Mitchie, you can't get… this way… by yourself. It's my fault. It's my own damned hormonal fault, and I should go jump off a cliff," Shane groaned and pulled onto the road.

"No, Shane, you shouldn't, please, _don't_. I need you," I gripped his arm gently; "I can't get through this without you."

He took a few seconds to study my face at a stop sign, and then nodded.

"I would never leave you," he whispered, and we drove off onto the highway to get to Camp. The entire time I fidgeted. I didn't understand why this was happening to me, to _us_. Why us?

We pulled into the drop off area and parked underneath some tree cover. Neither of us wanted to be seen by anyone we knew. We got out of the car, Shane holding my hand gently and trying to sooth me, and sprinted off behind a building. I peeked to see where we were and saw Jason, poor innocent sweet Jason, leading a group of younger campers (twelve to fourteen year olds) into the forest.

"Now, to fully appreciate songbirds you must observe them in their natural habitat, and not the suburbs. The best place, of course, is the woods," and his voice was lost as they went into the cover of trees.

"Jason will always be the same," I murmured sadly. Shane sighed and we managed to sprint off to behind the mess hall.

"Shane! My mother's in there! No!" I gasped as he tried to get in through the kitchen entrance. He sighed and we sprinted off towards the counselor complex.

"Okay, here goes," he muttered, and we entered the building hesitantly and fearfully.

No one was there. Shane let out a sigh of relief and we entered Brown's room and shut the door. The windows faced out into the woods and there was no window on the door, so we figured we were safe as long as we were inconspicuous.

"So," Shane finally muttered when we sat down.

"So, indeed," I snapped, holding my face in my hands.

"I'm so sorry, Mitchie. I'm an asshole. I wouldn't blame you if you…" I looked up and glared at him.

"You are _not_ an asshole, Shane. This is just as much my fault as it is yours. Stop blaming yourself before I have to go all pregnant-hormoney on you."

"Hormoney?" Shane smiled briefly. I managed a giggle before bursting into fresh tears.

"I don't know how I'm going to do this, Shane! My mom's going to kill me, and my dad's going to kill you! We aren't coming out of this alive!" I gasped.

"We shall find a house up in Canada and stay there. I've got Canadian cash…" Shane paused, looking up at the ceiling.

"Didn't we plan to do this last summer when we were being forcefully split apart for _nearly_ having sex?" I whispered. Shane shrugged.

"Yes, but it was a good plan. I think I actually looked in to houses up there," I rolled my eyes and ignored his chatter, looking down at my abdomen. There was no sign that something was in there other than the death stick and my lack of menstruation. What was it now? Was it a single cell or a whole group of cells? Was it starting to look like a baby or was it too soon? Did it have fingernails, or tiny hands, or a head? I felt tears come up to my eyes and I let them fall silently down my face.

"Mitchie? Mitchie!" Shane sighed, finally noticing my silent reverie. He leaned over and gently caressed my face, wiping away my tears, "Please, Mitchie, don't cry. We'll get through this. I'm just talking shock talk," he whispered, "Please, don't cry. I love you, we'll get through this," I looked up into his dark, loving eyes and nodded.

"Now, what's all this? Shane! Mitchie! How are you here? _Why_ are you here?" I heard the indignant voice of Brown call out.

"We need your help, Uncle," Shane sighed. Brown sat down on his bed, looking at us incredulously. I managed to wipe my eyes clear of tears before I finally looked at him.

"What's this all about, Shane? It's not like you to drive miles and miles just to see me, for help," Brown asked softly.

"I already figured my parents wouldn't help me if I was being fed to crocodiles in a hot, steaming volcano guarded by cannibals," Shane muttered. I let out what should have been a giggle but just turned into a hiccup.

Brown looked at me, hysterical, and back at Shane, nearing hysterical but managing to hold onto the edge of sanity. Finally, something clicked in his brain and he sighed.

"Shane… Mitchie… are you pregnant?" he finally sighed.

I let out a sob and nodded, holding my face in my hands. I knew instinctively that Shane was doing anything other than look at Brown.

Brown sighed and we were silent for a long time as I cried. I didn't know what else to do. Unplanned pregnancies are _so_ not cool.

"Well, what's your plan? It's you, Shane, and you, Mitchie, so I know you won't have an abortion. But… are you going to give it up? Are you going to keep it? If you keep it, are you going to get married?" Brown asked softly.

I looked up and sighed. I hated making decisions.

"I don't know, Uncle. It's up to Mitchie," Shane murmured. _Great_, I thought, _more power to me and my lack of decision making skill! Yippee!_

"I don't know yet, Brown. I don't think it's fully registered in my brain yet that I'm pregnant," I whispered, "I think the only thing that's registered is that I'm in deep shit and I don't know how to handle it. I'm still a kid!"

Brown nodded, "Exactly. Tell all your friends this, please, before I have to have this conversation twice. I think, and this is just me," Brown looked at us incredulously, "You should keep it, and get married. Why? You'll be releasing Shane's offspring into the world," Brown smirked, "And that might be dangerous."

"It's amazing how you can find humor in this situation," Shane snapped. Brown shrugged.

"It's my job, my fantastic nephew and his lovely girlfriend, it's my job. Listen, in your best interests, you'll regret for years afterwards for giving up the child, and if you don't get married your mother, Mitchie, might be even madder than if you do. The only thing is, of course, are you two ready for that commitment? Or the caring of the child?" Brown looked at us softly, compassionately. There had been no yelling, no screaming, no hell. Just discussion. It was like I had stepped into the Twilight Zone.

"No," I muttered, "That's why I'm panicking. About the child," I clarified at the look on Shane's face, "Let's face it, Brown, Shane and I have been acting like we're married since I was sixteen."

Brown smirked as Shane blushed.

"Well, that's true, love. But I promise that everyone will help you through this," Brown smiled again, "You, love, sleep. Shane, it's time for me to yell at you in a separate room as your new fiancée," I smirked at Brown's words.

"One second, okay?" I murmured. Brown nodded and left the room. Shane turned to me and cupped my face in his hands.

"Are you sure about this?" he whispered. I nodded.

"Are _you_ okay about this?" I replied. He nodded, kissing my lips softly.

"I've always wanted to marry you, Mitchie, ever since… ever since I discovered you were the girl with the voice," he murmured, his voice hoarse and emotional, "These aren't the most ideal circumstances, but… I'm going to go with the flow. And we _will_ get through this," he kissed me again. I nodded softly.

"I'm probably going to go out and get a ring after Brown yells at me," Shane continued, "But you should sleep. And we'll have to tell your mom, and organize things about the wedding, and get you to a doctor to check up on the baby, and an apartment…" he looked like his head hurt. I gently reached up and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Just relax. Focus on Brown's yelling at you and getting the ring and me sleeping," I smirked, "Don't think too far ahead yet, you'll hurt yourself."

Shane smiled and nodded, kissing me again, and left the room. I felt at peace. Hell was still Hell, but how could Hell be so bad when my angel was there with me?

AN: Dun Dun Dun! Meg's back with updates after a CRAZY week! Please review!


	6. Until Someone Looses an Eye

Ch. 6 Until Someone Looses an Eye

Maggie POV

I rushed up the steps to Nate, Shane and Mitchie's house, grinning to myself. I had just gotten word from my mom that Mitchie was alive, although she wouldn't say where Mitchie had been, how bad she was otherwise or what had _precisely_ happened over the past week to make her magically disappear, or for Shane to also magically disappear. It was the heat of July, two weeks after the fourth of July and a month and two weeks after graduation, and as I have said, it was a week since Mitchie _and_ Shane had gone missing. My mom just sounded relieved that they were fine.

I was grinning because I would get to tell Nate, who had (obviously) been worrying about such things. It was Nate.

I knocked on the door, but as I already had a key, I was just knocking for politeness.

"Yeah? Come in!" I heard Nate call out. I smiled to myself and entered.

"Hey Mags!" he grinned sadly at me from the kitchen. I rushed over and pulled him out of his chair.

"What?" he chortled, both wary and amused.

"My mom just called me," I began dramatically.

"Yeah?" Nate raised an eyebrow.

"Mitchie and Shane are okay! She wouldn't say where they were or what was wrong, but they're both currently at Aunt Connie's! With Aunt Connie!" I laughed, leading him around the kitchen.

"Seriously?" Nate gasped, holding me steady by my shoulders, "They're _okay_?!"

"Yeah, seriously! But my mom warned me not to go see them just yet," I shrugged, "And I figured I could stay here, cause my dad's in Boston and my mom's at Aunt Connie's, and my house is _freaky_ when its empty…"

"Well, _yeah_ you can stay here," Nate chuckled, "But its only me here, obviously."

"It's cool," I smirked at him. It was Nate. Nothing, well, _adult _was going to happen even if I _wanted_ it to (which, after talking with Mitchie, I did.) The idea of anything happening was laughable.

"Awesome," Nate nodded, looking at my bag wearily, "What did you bring?"

"Eh, pajamas," I shrugged, "Figured I'd be fine otherwise." I was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with my Camp Rock sweatshirt over it.

"Yeah, how long can your mom be at Mitchie's anyway? Want to watch TV?" he asked.

"Sure," Nate wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we plopped on his couch.

_Mr. and Mrs. Smith_ was on, much to my amusement. I hadn't seen that movie since my sister and I saw it (the one closest to me in age.)

"I'll make popcorn," I jumped up and went to the kitchen.

"You don't have to," Nate called after me, "I can…"

"Give the gentleman-ness a rest," I smirked at him from across the way, "I'm already up."

"Fine," Nate gave up in an annoyed tone. I smirked to myself and began the popcorn while grabbing two sodas.

I brought the munchies back with a smirk, watching Nate in amusement. He always wanted to help me, but also wanted to do what I told him. Two conflicting instincts were amazing to observe. I sat next to him and buried myself in his chest. I loved the way he smelled.

"So," he began the conversation, as usual, "How's planning for college?"

"Great," I smirked, sitting up a bit to face him, "I've picked my courses out and my mom's already got me packing."

"University of Chicago," Nate grinned, "You never fail to impress me."

"Aww," I smiled at him, "What about you? Shane and Jason are in college, they just have to switch to correspondence pretty much todos los días… although, isn't Jason _out_ of college now?"

"No, this is his last year," Nate rolled his eyes, "But yeah, I'm going to Northwestern, actually. I decided last week, right before… they magically disappeared."

"Right," I nodded, "Good school."

"Mmm," Nate pulled me close to him again, absent-minded. We sat like that for what felt like short minuets but turned out to be long hours.

"Nate?" I asked softly. He had turned off the movie at some point, and the popcorn was nearly gone.

"Yeah?" he pulled me out of his hold to look at me fully.

"I love you," I murmured softly.

He smiled, genuinely smiled, "I love you too, Mags."

By some invisible force we were pulled together into a soft, sensual kiss. I wanted to gasp or moan, but Nate generally took that to mean he was going too far. Instead, I tangled my fingers in his curly hair. He pulled me closer by the waist, very nearly setting me on his lap but not _quite_. That would have been un-Nate-like. I pressed myself against him, kissing him for fiercely by the second. He seemed to let go of some of his inhibitions to kiss me back just as passionately and even shifting us so we were facing each other, perpendicular to the couch. I removed my hands from his hair and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling me upwards a little. His hands were still gently on my waist, resting a little on my hips. I wanted him to let go and just _kiss_ me like I knew he could, but I wouldn't push it.

Finally, he pulled away, breathing heavily and almost looking dazed.

"Wow," I murmured, trying to egg him on in the acceptance department.

"Exactly," he murmured back, smiling. Guess egging wasn't required.

I looked him in the eyes, and then grinned. I stood up and began to walk to the kitchen.

"Want to bake some cookies?" I asked pleasantly, digging in the pantry.

"_What_?" he asked from the living room.

"Chocolate chip cookies, you perv," I giggled.

"I _know_," he walked up behind me, "I was saying _what_ as in, that was a little random."

"Well, I want to bake cookies. I figure Mitchie and Shane will want some, right?" I grinned at Nate.

"Sure," he laughed, "We've got the stuff."

Soon, we were unloading semi-sweet chocolate chips and flour, eggs and butter and milk, sugars and a _pinch_ of nutmeg. Mixing the batter together was amusing, because after we poured the flour the entire bag burst on the kitchen floor thanks to _someone's_ butter fingers.

"Geez, Nate! Now I'm covered in flour!" I screamed as the dust settled.

"Join the club," he coughed through the powder lingering in the air.

When I saw his face I had to giggle. He looked like a ghost, and I could only _imagine_ what _I_ looked like.

"Here," I giggled, "You've got a little some'in'-some'in' on your face," I wiped some of the flour from his forehead, but that only made it worse as I had chocolate all over my hands because I had been nibbling. Now he had a sticky dark smear on his forehead and I could help but burst out laughing.

He turned around and saw his face on the refrigerator's reflection.

"Oh, thanks," he chortled, "that's _much_ better."

"Yup," I giggled.

"Well, how will _you_ like it when I do _this_?" and Nate threw more flour in my –face. I froze in shock before proceeding to chase him angrily around the kitchen.

Suddenly, he slipped in some flour mixed with the milk we had spilt earlier and landed on his butt with a thunk. I laughed hysterically, that is, until I fell in the same manner next to him.

We looked at each other's flour-covered, dazed faces and burst out laughing.

"Well, you should go take a shower, and I'll clean up the floor," Nate chortled.

"'Kay, and when I'm done I'll finish the batter and _you'll_ take a shower," I grinned.

"Deal," and we stood up together, leaning on each other and laughing hysterically.

I walked up to the shower, which was in the bathroom up the stairs, and got in it laughing after stripping down. I washed myself clean of flour and milk and melted chocolate and stepped out, realizing a new problem: my PJs weren't exactly _clothes_ as it was 3 o' clock in the afternoon, and Mitchie didn't keep her clothes here.

I walked into Nate's room, deciding to just wear some of his clothes, as embarrassing and annoying as that would be. I prayed to God I wasn't breaking some sort of unspoken rule as I pulled on his boxers and only pair of baggy jeans. I quickly threw on one of his t-shirts, unfortunately bra-less, and a baggy sweatshirt. I looked in his mirror and wasn't actually dissatisfied with the look. The sweatshirt covered up my lack of support, as it were, and I looked as "gangsta" as a half-Latina half-Canadian girl could look. I put my hair into messy braids and put a baseball cap on to complete the look, and mentally prayed that Nate wouldn't pry as to the underwear situation.

_He won't, he's Nate_, I mentally reminded myself before running back downstairs to the kitchen, grinning.

"Hey Mags," Nate stood up, still messy as hell but now the floor was clean (at least.) He looked at me for a second before closing his eyes tightly and turning to the sink to wash his hands.

"What?" I snorted, walking over to him, "Tryin' the grungy look."

He smirked, "Naw, I think you look… uh…"

"Yeah…?" I laughed, looking at him in humorous apprehension.

"Erm… sexy," he mumbled, turning away from me in embarrassment.

_Wow. I was just expecting hott_, I thought in amazement.

"Uh, how so? I would think the outfit I wore to the graduation bash…" I snickered.

"Well, yeah, that was _hott_. This is… you're wearing _my_ clothes and… erm… it works well," Nate was blushing through the flour-mask his was donning.

I giggled, "Well, why did you shut your eyes so tightly if you liked what you saw?"

"Uh…" he laughed nervously, "Let's not go into that," he turned to go, but I held him back.

"Come on, now, if you don't tell me I _may_ have to make you," I whispered softly.

"Uh… trying to… uh," Nate blushed again, "Clear my head… of images…" Nate looked so uncomfortable I had to release him of the torture.

"Okay, okay, go take a shower," I laughed. Nate began to run up the stairs in relief, but I held him back for one more tease.

"Just so you know, and have the complete image," I murmured, "I'm wearing no bra and your boxers."

Nate groaned, "_Maggie!_" and quickly ran up the steps. I giggled and started rolling out cookies onto a tray.

_Wow, there is hope for him yet,_ I thought happily. He had _imagined_ things about me, wearing his clothes. I could only begin to think of things… and, of course, this was good evidence that he had pictured a bit less, well, kinky, things about _us_.

Good signs, good signs.

He came back twenty minuets later, fully clean, wearing a T-shirt from Camp and jeans, not as baggy as the ones I had pulled but not those _ugly_ skinny ones.

"Hey," he stuck a finger in the batter and licked it.

"Hey!" I laughed, "That's for the cookies!"

Nate chuckled, "We get the testers, right?"

"Well, _duh_," I laughed harder, rolling my eyes.

Nate reached out and moved my hat's bill and turned it one hundred and eighty degrees so it was facing backwards.

"There," Nate smiled, "now you are even more gangsta AND I can clearly see your face."

I smiled at him, "Thanks."

He rested his forehead on mine, his nose on mine and breathed, "My pleasure."

I closed my eyes and relaxed. He was really escaping his gentleman attitude now, and I loved it. I leaned in to kiss him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He returned the kiss, pulling me closer to him by the waist.

We kissed some more, each one getting more passionate, and I actually thought we were going somewhere. And then the cookie timer went off.

_Damn those cookies,_ I thought angrily, pulling sadly away from Nate and opening the oven. I looked at the cookies; decided they were done, and put them on the cooling rack.

"So," Nate murmured, sounding just as breathless as I felt, "How long until I can eat one?"

"As soon as you think its cool enough, cookie boy," I laughed and the house phone rang loudly from the counter. I ran over to it and picked it up as Nate continued to stare hungrily at the cookies. I rolled my eyes.

"Shane, Nate, and Mitchie residence, Maggie speaking," I grinned into the phone.

"Maggie?" a lost voice asked, "It's… Shane," and I gasped a little as he said, "Can I talk to Nate?"

"Erm…" Nate ad just bit into a cookie and looked like he was in tremendous pain, probably because the cookies were still, I don't know, _hot_? "Nate's relatively occupied at the moment."

"With _what_?" Shane demanded almost accusatorily.

"He bit into an extremely hot chocolate chip cookie and might not be able to feel his tongue," I fought back giggles as Nate hopped around the room, tears leaking in his eyes.

"Oh," Shane sounded almost relieved.

"What? What did you _think_ he was doing, Shane?" at the sound of Shane's name Nate looked up, his eyes still watering in pain.

"Erm… well… doesn't matter," but I knew exactly what that little _perv_ was thinking.

"You're one to talk, Shane! Or think, in this instance! You can _not_ be condemning when you and Mitchie do it all over the place!" I snarled into the phone, "And it's _Nate_, for God's sake, and…"

"I know," Shane's voice sounded so soft I had to stop screaming. Nate was staring at me, incredulous.

"What happened with you and Mitchie, anyway?" I continued, my voice softer now and kinder.

"Mitchie wants to tell you," Shane sighed, "Right now, I have to tell Nate."

"Okay," I mumbled, "Have Mitchie call my cell."

"One second," and he called up the steps.

"How's your tongue? Could you _taste_ the cookie?" I asked Nate, smiling weakly.

"Yeah," Nate chuckled nervously, "Brilliant."

"Good," and Shane came back to the phone.

"She's calling now, please let me talk to Nate."

"'Kay…" and I handed him the phone, worry filling my face as my cell wrong loudly on the living room couch.

As I ran over, I heard Nate yell at Shane, "Do you _honestly_ think that I would ever…" but was cut off by Shane, I supposed, as I picked up my phone.

"Maggie?" I heard Mitchie sob.

I sat weakly on the couch, "Yeah, Mitch? Tell me what's wrong, you know I'm here for you… I always have been, _and_ I'm bake you cookies which, according to Nate, are brilliant…" I heard Nate yell, "_WHAT?!_" in the kitchen.

"Th-thanks," Mitchie sighed.

"So, tell me, Mitchie," I soothed.

"I… I'm…" Mitchie burst into tears.

I felt apprehension and fear grow in my stomach.

"I'm _pregnant_, Maggie," Mitchie sobbed. Bile rose through my throat.

"And… where were…." I swallowed the bile quickly, trying to remain calm.

"At Camp Rock, with Brown," Mitchie sighed, "Talking with him, didn't want to tell people yet."

"Right," I sighed, holding my head in my hands, "Mitch… you'll get through this, I _promise_."

"Yeah," and Mitchie began sobbing again, "Yesterday I found my mom and we t-told her… she was really mad… really _really_ mad… we came home today…"

"Well, of course she was mad, but you're _Mitchie_. The _Resonator_. You gotta calm down and start thinking. I'm here for you. Shane's there for you, right?"

"Yeah," Mitchie affirmed, "We've already t-talked, I'm just so nervous about t-telling you guys…"

"First off, good, Shane's not that much of an ass. And don't worry. I'll be there, Nate will be there, and Caitlyn, and Jason, and Ella and Peggy and Lola and Barron and Sander and Ricky…" I murmured softly, "Will your mom be there? Your dad? My mom? Brown?"

"Well, they're all pretty pissed," Mitchie sniffled, "Like I said, but its not like they're going to be throwing me out onto the street… and Brown was really cool about it all…"

"Good!" relief flooded my voice, "You've got a support system larger than Chicago. Now, I think, you should take a nap," I murmured. It was only four thirty, but naps were a _good_ thing.

"Kay. Love ya, Maggie," Mitchie murmured.

"Love ya too, Mitchmister," I soothed, "This isn't the end, you'll see."

"Thanks, bye," Mitchie yawned, and with a click she was gone.

I snapped my phone shut and sighed, looking down at my hands. When I looked up, Nate was leaning against the doorframe, looking as lost as I felt.

I stood up and went over to hug him tightly. You saw this stuff on TV and in movies and read about it in the paper, even seeing it with the remote and distant people at school. Never did this kind of thing happen with your family, your friends.

"Why _them_, Nate?" I whispered finally.

"Because… I dunno," he murmured into my hair, "Because everyone makes mistakes."

I pulled back from the hug, "Yeah. Mitch told me that Shane didn't use the condom. Why didn't I _say_ something? I was certainly _thinking_ about it," I sighed, feeling tears leak from my eyes.

Nate wiped them away, "Do _not_ blame yourself. This is one of those situations where _everyone_ can blame themselves, so no one can really be blamed."

"I guess," I sighed, looking away.

"The only one, I think, who can blame themself a _bit_ is Shane. I know, I know, Mitchie is just as much to blame, but… it's harder to blame the poor girl, and Shane was the looser who forgot the condom…" Nate sighed.

"Please tell me you didn't scold Shane, Nate," I sighed, "I already screamed at him with absolutely _not_ tact…"

"No, no," Nate rested his forehead against mine, "I thought it, sure, but I didn't say it. He sounded so _lost_."

"I know," I sighed, "She sounded… well, hysterical."

Nate sighed and kissed the tip of my nose, "C'mon. We need to bake a _lot_ more cookies."

I smirked a little and we returned to the kitchen.

CampRock

A giant basket was now filled with the most _awesome_ chocolate chip cookies in history, if I do say so myself. It was getting late by then, well, later, and it was six. I was wiped out, but not eager to leave Nate.

"Wanna watch TV?" I asked, facing him from across the counter.

"Sure," he smiled. We sat together, cuddling on the couch as Nate turned on Friends.

Resting with my head on his chest, his arms wrapped around me and his head on top of mine, with my arms wrapped around his stomach, I had never felt so at peace. Although it was early, I fell fast asleep listening to the steady beating of his heart.

CampRock

Waking up the next morning, I didn't feel at all stiff. This was strange, as I had fallen asleep on the couch. Groggily opening my eyes, I saw that Nate was still curled around me, his hair quite messy as were his clothes. I smiled and closed my eyes, wanting to return to sleep.

Unfortunately, the sun was already leaking through the windows, so it was impossible for me to fall back asleep. I contented myself to think through what was going on in my brain.

On the one hand, my rational self was now screaming, "See! Look what happened to Mitch! It's stupid, stupid to want that!"

On the other hand… _Oh, my God I love Nate so much this is ridiculous, I would be _so_ much more careful and I'm on the pill and he's so amazing I just…_

And on the _other_ hand… like Nate would _ever_ now. I felt I was getting a breakthrough yesterday… Shane's call was, quite literally, a wake-up call.

I sighed and traced my fingers along Nate's chest. Back to endless unfulfilled dreams.

Nate began to stir and I immediately closed my eyes, pretending to sleep. I heard him yawn and felt him stretch, and I automatically curled close to him without much forethought.

"Mmm," I heard him sigh, "I love you so much…"

My heart fluttered uncontrollably.

"Why, Mitchie and Shane? Why do you have to make the rest of our lives so much more _difficult_?" Nate groaned softly, "I have never felt so... so… so _sexually_ attracted to someone before… It's getting harder and harder to be the self-controlled one in this relationship. But I _have_ to be controlled. Maggie's future can _not_ be restricted as Mitchie's has become. NO!" Nate sighed.

I felt confusion and excitement flood through me.

"I wish she could fathom how much self-restraint I have. I know everyone in the group is like 'gentleman Nate, self-control-of-a-God Nate, prudish-hesitant-naïve Nate," I could almost hear him roll his eyes, "I'm not that clues, _that_ old-fashioned or that restrained. I recognize that Maggie is the most gorgeous, headstrong, intelligent and willing girl in the history of the world, at least in my world. I realize that she's on the pill, that she wouldn't object, that she even _wants_ to at times. I'm not an idiot. But I also realize that however talented in music she is, that's not her future. She's destined to discover something _great_ in science, and I don't want tot stop that from happening with one night and one baby… I hate disappointing her, but this is how its gotta be. I just hope _she_ knows that, and knows how much I love her," I knew it was practically eavesdropping to listen to him like this, but I couldn't help it. I wanted him to know my position, but he _couldn't_ know I was awake.

I heard him sigh, and I decided this was the good moment to wake up. I stirred against him, mumbling. I felt him tighten his hold on me and kiss the top of my forehead, probably assuming it was a nice morning greeting. I sighed and sat up a bit, groggily opening my eyes.

"Morning beautiful," he murmured softly, kissing my forehead.

"Hey cheesy," I snorted, sitting up.

"Why call something cheesy when it's true?" he laughed. I rolled my eyes and stood up groggily.

"I'm starving," I sighed, stumbling into the kitchen, "Want pancakes?"

"Yes, I believe you are talking to syrup-drenching man, duh duh duh duh!" Nate laughed.

I rolled my eyes and got out the batter. He came over to me and kissed the back of my head.

"Mmm," I mumbled. It felt so intimate, his arms around my waist and his chin on top of my head as I mixed the pancake batter.

"I love you, Mags," he murmured in my ear.

"I love you, Nate," I murmured softly, burying myself in his arms.

"Mmm," he sighed, "Margaret… Margarita… Marguerite… Margherita… I love your name in _any_ language," he whispered in my ear, rocking me back and forth.

"Aww," I laughed, "But you don't have the right accent for Spanish… or French… and barely even Italian…" I giggled.

"Well, I'm not a native speaker like your parents, for the first two, and for the last one, my mom _never_ speaks Italian," Nate chortled.

"True," I nodded, turning around to bury myself deeper into his arms.

"Who needs pancakes," he murmured softly, "They're too fattening, a, and b you're much sweeter."

Although that made my heart melt, it also amused me, "What, did you take cheesy pills this morning?"

"Possibly," he laughed.

I giggled mischievously, "Well, if you want your 'something-sweet,' you'll have to catch it!" and I sprinted around the kitchen as much as he had done yesterday when he bit into a really hot cookie. He chased after me, both of us laughing hysterically.

And, much in my clumsy fashion, I proceeded to slip on the floor and fall on my butt, banging my head violently against the corner of the table.

"OWW!" I screamed, immediately grasping the back of my head with my hand. I felt dizzy and my vision was blurring.

"Maggie!" Nate gasped, immediately falling to my side. I felt tears of pain leak out of my eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

My hand on my head felt wet. Shaking, I removed it to find that it was covered in blood.

"No," I groaned softly before fainting on top of him.

AN: Well, crap! Please review and I'll update faster! Don't you just love cliffys? ;-D


	7. Hospital

Ch. 7 Hospital

AN: Heyhey people! The reasons why I haven't updated in eons: 1. I wanted you all to be in suspense and 2. My friend showed me this really cool Jonas Brothers Fanfiction site. If you want to find My Mystery, it's on that site. I'm dinolove453 there too. It's the Jonas Brothers Fanfiction Archive.

And here's the chapter! Whee!

Nate POV

Panic entered my soul as I caught her in my arms. I, whilst shaking uncontrollably, looked at the back of her head. She was bleeding profoundly and I felt my heart stop. I quickly covered the back of her head with my hand and picked her up, walking to the kitchen phone.

I dialed 911 in haste, so many thoughts running through my head I wouldn't be able to write them all here.

"Hello, 911, what's your emergency?" a bored voice answered.

"Yeah, hi, my girlfriend accidentally slipped and bumped her head and now the back of it is bleeding really badly and she's passed out," I said all of this in a hurry, too scared to talk slower.

"Street and address, sir," she asked. I gave it and hung up, cradling Maggie while still stemming the flow of blood.

Soon enough sirens whirred by and the door burst open. Paramedics came in a whir and bandaged Maggie's head while laying her out on a stretcher. I followed, hastily calling her parents on my cell phone that I grabbed on the way out.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Dubois? It's Nate."

"Ah, Nate. What's wrong?" she asked pleasantly.

"Maggie hit her head and is bleeding really badly so I called 911 and they're taking her to the hospital and she's passed out," I breathed manically.

I heard her scream and drop the phone. I sat on the side of the ambulance, holding Maggie's hand tightly as the paramedics checked and bandaged her head. I felt tears of fear begin to pour down my face.

"Please be okay, Mags, I'd die without you," I sobbed.

CampRock

I paced outside the ER. I knew I needed to calm down, but I _couldn't_. I was in a state of extreme panic. What if she actually burst a blood vessel and had a stroke? What if she went blind, or deaf, or mute, or…

Mrs. and Mrs. Dubois ran in then with panicked faces. I turned to them, trying not to look hopeless, but I have to admit I failed miserably.

"What's wrong? Where's my baby girl?" her father demanded of a nurse exiting the ER.

"Your questions will be answered in a minuet by Dr. Robinson," she sighed, "You need to fill out some forms," she pointed to the front.

Mr. Dubois stomped over to the service desk as Mrs. Dubois turned to me, sobbing.

"What happened?" she begged.

"We were goofing off and she slipped and hit her head, it was an accident, I'm so sorry Mrs. Dubois," I sobbed.

"It's okay," she sighed, "The only thing that matters is whether or not Margarita is all right," she sat down and began to sob. Mr. Dubois sat next to her and gruffly signed the sheets of paper; although Maggie was a legal adult she still used her parents' insurance.

A man in a doctor's coat and glasses, with curly black hair and dark skin walked out then. Mrs. Dubois stood up anxiously as Mr. Dubois quickly turned in the forms. I looked at the doctor hopelessly.

"Mrs. Dubois?" the doctor asked. She nodded fretfully as her husband walked over.

"And you must be Mr. Dubois. And you are…?" he turned to me expectantly.

"Nate Johnson," I choked out, "Maggie's boyfriend."

"Ah," he nodded, "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Dubois, Nate, please, sit down. I am Dr. Robinson," Mr. Dubois sat down angrily and Mrs. Dubois burst into tears as she sat back down. I found I was paralyzed, rooted to the ground. I stayed standing.

"Well, when your daughter hit her head she accidentally tore open the sensitive skin at the back of her neck. The bleeding was heavy, but we managed to patch it up and give her stitches. She is very lucky. She hit her head pretty hard and knocked the visual sensory glands, but she can still see just as fine, just maybe a higher contact lens prescription might be needed. But if she had hit her head any harder she would be blind," Mr. Robinson paused for questions.

I felt my knees weaken with relief as I managed to sit down. I held my face in my hands, pure and joyous relief pumping through me.

"What about her fainting? Did she have a concussion?" Maggie's dad demanded.

"No, it was out of shock. Is Margaret afraid of blood?" the doctor asked.

I looked up and nodded. All three turned to me.

"When we were in Washington during Spring Break Shane accidentally cut himself," I blushed and rambled at the attention, "She almost fainted."

Dr. Robinson nodded as if this confirmed everything, "It was a smile fear-faint, however, we have her asleep right now. She'll need to sleep for a while, or she might still loose her sight. But she'll be fine," he smiled warmly.

"When will she wake up?" I asked before her parents could.

"In twenty four hours. She needs to recover," he explained.

"Well," Mr. Dubois stood up and shook Dr. Robinson's hand, "Thank you, doctor. None of us would know what to do without our little Maggie."

"You're welcome. I have to go check on her now, but as her closest family you're welcome to stay as long as you'd like," Dr. Robinson smiled directly at me, "Yes, even you, Nate."

I nodded as he left. Maggie's parents turned to talk to each other as I pulled out my cell phone. I called Mitchie immediately.

"Nate? Nate! Is she okay?" Mitchie picked up on the first ring and desperately babbled into the phone.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. She just needs to sleep for a day and needs to get a higher glasses prescription," I sighed, finding my voice still weak with relief.

"Thanks _God_. Oh, thank God," Mitchie continued to repeat this.

"Okay, Mitchie, you're relieved," I finally managed to interject with a laugh, "I need to call everyone."

"Oh, right. I'll be there soon. What's the hospital?" she hurriedly asked.

"St. Peter's," I sighed, "See you soon." I hung up and called Shane.

"Nate! Is Maggie okay?" he demanded immediately.

"Yeah, she's fine; she just needs to sleep a day and thicker glasses. We're at St. Peter's," I rushed, believing that Shane and Maggie weren't close enough for him to need more info.

"Good, I'll pick up Mitch," and he hung up. I rolled my eyes and dialed Caitlyn's number.

"NATHANIE NICHOLAS JOHNSON," she screamed into the phone so loud that I had to hold it a food from my ear, "MAGGIE _BETTER_ BE OKAY OR YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!"

"Calm down, Caitlyn, she's okay. She's sleeping, and needs new contacts," I plainly explained.

She sighed with relief, "_Good_. I'm coming, which…" I cut her off.

"St. Peter's," I replied and she hung up the phone. I dialed Jason's next while thinking, _isn't she at Camp?_

"Nate? How's Maggie?" he asked calmly.

"She's fine; she's asleep and needs new glasses. We're at St. Peter's, but I forgot to ask Cait, can you come down here from Camp Rock?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm sure Brown will let us leave for a family emergency… here comes Caity. Got to go," and he hung up. I proceeded to call Peggy, Ella, Lola, Sander, Barron and Ricky to explain. All were insanely relieved, but unlike the others they couldn't just drop everything just to come, though they would certainly come soon. As soon as I was done, I sat down and let out a sigh of relief.

Maggie's parents came over to me then.

"Nate, I have to go home and explain things to Maggie's sisters, and he has to go clear things up at work. We'll be back before she wakes up, but do you need anything?" Mrs. Dubois asked.

"A blanket," I laughed. She nodded and both left.

I sat back and watched Maggie's door.

CampRock

I had fallen asleep soon after Mitchie and Shane and Mrs. Dubois came back with a couple blankets. I was exhausted.

When I woke up Dr. Robinson was talking with Mitchie, Mrs. Dubois and Shane. I grunted and got up from the chair.

"Ah, Nate. Maggie should be up soon, I was just explaining things," he smiled. I nodded groggily.

"Maggie will have to stick around another week while we run tests and make sure she's okay. She can't wear contacts this whole time, I'm afraid, they'll hurt her eyes. It would also be prudent to have an eye appointment as soon as possible after she leaves. Is this all clear?" he asked.

We all nodded as he reentered Maggie's room. Mrs. Dubois whipped out her cell phone as Mitchie and Shane turned to me.

"How are you doing?" Mitchie asked soothingly.

I raised an eyebrow, "_Me?_ How about _you_?"

She blushed, "Actually, quite good. All the chaos is helping me forget."

"Ditto," Shane muttered. I nodded.

"I've been better… do you guys mind if I see her first?" I blurted out. Both shook their heads.

"You'll probably have to go after her parents, but you can definetly go before us," Shane shrugged.

"Yes, Nate, it's completely fine," Mitchie urged. I nodded.

Dr. Robinson came out again, "She's awake. You may see her now," and he left.

Mrs. Dubois walked over to us and sighed, "I have to pick up her father. Feel free to see her," and she left as well. I went inside without another word.

Maggie was lying in the bed, her eyes closed and bandages wrapped around her head. At my entrance she opened her eyes and smiled weakly.

"Hey," she laughed softly.

"Hey," I rushed over and knelt by her bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," she stirred and gently rested on me, "And my vision's blurry. They took out my contacts."

I smiled, "Then how'd ya know it was me?" she smiled weakly back at me again.

"Baby, I could recognize your hair if I was blind." I blushed and shrugged.

"Your mom's getting your dad, and Mitchie and Shane are right outside," I explained.

"How are they?" Maggie mumbled. I laughed.

"They'll thank you upon entering. All this has helped them forget for a time," I grinned. Maggie closed her eyes and cuddled against me.

"That's good," she yawned. I chortled.

"You can't _still_ be tired!" I laughed.

"I am, I'm sorry," she mumbled. I continued to chuckle and smoothed the hair off of her face.

"Sleep. I'll be here," I murmured, "I'll always be here."

She smiled softly and fell asleep against me. I watched her sleep with a smile.

CampRock

Mitchie and Maggie had a long, tear-filled talk when she awoke. Shane and Maggie's talk started out angry and ended up with tears of laughter. Maggie and her mom shared teary sentiments in Spanish, and Maggie and her dad went through what _sounded_ like reassurances in French. I came back after that and crawled into her hospital bed.

"I don't think the doctor will be happy about this," Maggie giggled softly. I pulled her up into my arms.

"The doctor can give a crap, for all I care," I mumbled.

"_Nate!_" Maggie gasped. I cuddled up against her and nuzzled her neck.

"I'm tired, you're tired, let's sleep," I murmured.

"I'm actually not tired, but you can sleep," she smiled at me warmly. Soon enough, I did.

When I woke up I didn't open my eyes right away. I was just happy at the nice, warm feeling she gave me curled up in my arms. I didn't make a sound in case she was asleep.

"So, wait, what are you saying?" I heard a voice, fairly similar to Caitlyn's, ask. I continued to doze.

"I don't know," Maggie sighed, "I mean, on the one hand, when Mitchie talked about it… before… I felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world, and I thought about how much _I_ wanted it, too, ya know? I want to feel that way with him, like we aren't two separate people who can't get enough of each other, but like we're one complete person, painfully separated whenever we are… but then she had to get _pregnant_!" Maggie groaned, "It's not fair. Why did she have to get _pregnant_ and ruin everyone _else's_ sex lives?" Maggie groaned. I think I felt my heart stop and my brain freeze.

"It's out of the question, now. Mitchie will probably be able to pull through, of course, and Shane too. But I can't put everything on hold, and Nate would _kill_ himself… I can't take any chances," she sighed, "But I _want_ to so fricking_ bad…_ Curse you, human hormones!"

"Do you want to hear what I have to say?" Caitlyn murmured.

"Sure," Maggie muttered.

"I say... go for it. No, I'm serious. Listen, Mitchie and Shane were too caught up in the moment to realize anything. Mitchie told me herself they forgot the dang condom. And… well… I haven't told _anyone_ this, but…" Caitlyn paused, "Jason and I had sex last Christmas, and have done it more than a couple of times since."

"_WHAT?!_" Maggie gasped. A very similar sentiment was going through my own head.

"Yeah. Mitchie's right about it, the intimacy factor, but she…" Maggie cut Caitlyn off.

"JASON?!" she practically screamed.

"Shush, Nate's asleep," Caitlyn giggled, "But yeah, that boy is… full of surprises."

"NO!" Maggie gasped.

"Yes," Caitlyn teased, "But besides that… sex is also _fun_. I mean it. After the first couple of times, the intimacy… it's still there, it's still a huge factor but… you… experiment… and it feels _good_," Caitlyn laughed.

"How many times did you guys _do_ it?" Maggie insisted in a shrill voice.

"Counting since we've been sharing a cabin at camp… then again, we've been living together for a while… gosh… I lost track…" Caitlyn sighed.

"You lost track at _what?_ Six? Seven?" Maggie demanded.

"No, more like twelve," Maggie let out another shrill of indignation, "And that was before Spring Break."  
"JASON?!" she screamed again.

"Yes, will you get _over_ that, please?" Caitlyn snapped.

"Sorry," Maggie murmured.

"Yes, Jason. Geesh," Caitlyn muttered.

"So what is the point of shocking me beyond reason?" Maggie demanded. I continued to feign slumber.

"To prove that you _don't_ get pregnant if you take proper care. 1. Make him wear a condom. 2. Get on the pill. 3. Go to a gyno _beforehand_. 4. Keep track of your periods. Follow these steps, and you'll be _fine_. There's a one or two percent chance you won't be fine," Caitlyn sighed, "And if that happens, goddammit, you can feed me to the sharks at the aquarium."

"Thanks," Maggie giggled, "Well, I have been on the pill ever since my parents fully realized how serious we are at Easter, so I've been to a gyno…" she paused.

"Good! All's left is condoms and period! Keep a planner, marking your period days. Buy a box of condoms and keep 'em stashed under your bed, and one in your purse. This is a no-fail policy, as long as you switch the condoms up once they've passed their due date," Caitlyn laughed, "And if it fails may I be thrown to your sharks."

"Thanks; Cait," Maggie shifted a little in my arms, "You're awesome."

"I know," she laughed, "Now I'm gonna leave before your boyfriend wakes up."

"See ya," Maggie replied. I felt the weight lift off the bed and heard her soft footsteps. I tried to not jump up and plead my case, for it couldn't happen _now_, of all times.

I waited a good five minuets to wake up. I let out a soft moan and sat up groggily. Maggie giggled softly as I rubbed my eyes and opened them.

"Hello sleepyhead," she smiled. I smiled back.

"Hey, how long was I asleep?" I mumbled. She shrugged.

"I dunno, I talked to Mitchie… Shane… my sisters… Jason… Cait," she shrugged, "So a while, I guess."

"Sorry," I murmured, disgruntled and confused.

"Its okay, Nate," she leaned in and kissed my lips, "Really."

I cupped her face in my hands, trying to breathe easier. I suddenly noticed the electricity between our bodies. I had _never_ noticed that before, scout's honor. I mentally cursed Caitlyn to the darkest pits of hell.

"Are you okay?" she murmured. I realized I had been staying in that position a little too long. I kissed her softly, letting it linger, trying to calm my breaths with familiarity. But I think the kiss just came out as longing, the _opposite_ of what I wished. I felt her snake her arms around me, breathing heavily into my mouth.

_Shit_. I had to be careful now. I couldn't egg her on. She was a danger to herself.

But her lips tasted so damn _good_.

I moaned very, very softly and pulled away. She pouted for a fraction of a second.

"Baby, if the doctor comes, he'd be pissed," I murmured. Maggie nodded, nuzzling her face into my neck. Waves of happiness spread through me, no matter how pissed off that made me. It was amazing how _frustrated_ that made me.

"I love you," she murmured, "So much."

"I love you, just as much," I answered automatically. I _did_, and that's what made it so hard. I had the self control, the self denial, the sheer _will_ of a God. But even the Gods, it seems, got addicted to morphine.

AN: Whee! More conflict! Woot! These chapters were so long, but the next two or so will be short. Which sucks, but hey, whatcha going to do. Please review!


	8. Irritation

Ch. 8 Irritation

Caitlyn POV

I hate long drives. I really, really do. It's like the worst form of torture. You're bored, there never is anything on the radio, and you want to scream off the top of your lungs but people in the _other_ cars would stare. And it didn't help when the driver was your boyfriend, and he happened to be a little out there.

We stopped at a gas station as he grumbled about the rising gas prices. I sighed and stared out the passenger seat window, mumbling to myself.

"You know, Jason, I can drive…" I called out through the open driver's seat door.

"No, no, you're tired," he replied, done filling up the tank.

"Yeah, but you cut off that guy back there and nearly had an accident…" I mumbled, still staring straight ahead.

"But I didn't," he paid with his credit card and slipped back into the seat, "And we have to take the highway if we're going to get back by tomorrow."

"How does Brown expect us to teach if we're exhausted?" I snapped, not looking over at him.

"I don't know," he sighed, starting up the car, "But I'm sorry."

"For what?" I mumbled, now feeling guilty.

"Well, I must have done something to put you in this bad mood," he replied conversationally, driving down back to the highway.

"Oh, it's not you, Jay," I sighed, looking over at him apologetically, "I just hate long car drives, I'm on edge because of Mitchie and Shane, and I'm worried about Maggie and whether or not she'll really be okay," I reached out and squeezed his arm, "It's nothing about you, truly."

"If you're sure," he mumbled, still driving. I kissed his cheek, trying to not distract him as we entered the traffic.

"It's not your fault, Jason. Really, you're the only thing keeping me sane. But if your driving stays the way it's been…" I warned. He chuckled and nodded, slowing down some and keeping his eyes on the road. I settled back into my chair, soon falling asleep. That was the only good part about long drives.

CampRock

I awoke to him trailing very soft and delicate kisses up my neck. I let out a soft moan and looked up at him. He was grinning.

"We're here, and you wouldn't wake up," he answered with a smirk. I blushed and sat up, getting out of the car.

"How do you think Brown would take it if he saw us making out in the car?" I smirked, looking at him in amusement.

"Well, he wouldn't see us," I raised my eyebrows at him and then looked around.

_Oh_. It was nighttime.

"Right," I sighed, "Did we miss Brown's 'suggestion' date that's really a deadline but he's trying to be cool?" I asked conversationally.

"No, when you fell asleep I sped up," Jason smirked, "We have to teach in the morning."

"Damn," I groaned as we walked back to our cabin.

"Why? You can't be tired; you just slept for a good six hours!" Jason yawned, "I'm the one who is going _Crap, I have to wake up at eight tomorrow!_" he looked over at me in amazement.

"No," I leaned up and kissed his cheek, "Just, the way you were kissing me, makes me want to do _more_ than sleep."

"OH," he nodded, "Well, I'm really, really beat, Caity…"

"Its fine," I looked up at him and laughed, "That's why I said damn."

He nodded, and soon after we entered the cabin he collapsed on 'his' bed and fell asleep. I curled up next to him, watching him breathe, thinking about so many different things at the same time.

I poked him hard in the arm when my alarm rung at seven forty. He stirred, mumbled something, and turned over. I decided I'd try his tactics. I kissed the back of his neck as sensually as I could, trailing more kisses up to his jaw and cheeks. He let out something of a groggy moan as I leaned over to kiss his lips and nose.

"Jason," I murmured in his ear, "You've got to get up."

He groaned again and slowly flipped to look at me. His eyes were barely open.

"Is this payback for yesterday?" he whispered, now nuzzling his face in my neck. I shrugged.

"Possibly. Now come on, Brown will get worried if we don't show up," I sighed. He grunted and got up, looking at me in irritation.

"How much time do we have?" he demanded. I looked over at the clock, which now read seven forty five.

"Fifteen minuets," I sighed. He groaned and went into his closet, trying to find something to wear.

"If it was _twenty_ we could be doing something else right now," I murmured, walking up to him and wrapping my arms around his waist, "But _someone_ didn't want to wake up."

"During our lunch hour," he growled, turning around to face me, "Please?" his face turned into a puppy dog pout. I giggled and nodded.

He got dressed as I assembled my various tech pieces. I got dressed soon after, trying to ignore the various stares I was getting from him. If I paid attention, I wouldn't be able to concentrate. It was like he had some sort of instinct on how to make me feel good.

"Caity?" he murmured very softly from behind me. I turned around on my heels, looking at him incredulously.

"Guess what today is?" he smiled warmly. I walked over and sat next to him on the foot of the bed.

"What?" I asked, smirking.

"Today's the day it's been a year since we started building the birdhouse," Jason murmured in my ear.

"Really? Wow," I sighed, "So many things have happened since then."  
"It's been crazy," Jason agreed, his face still buried in my neck. I smiled and hugged him.

"I'm glad I built that birdhouse with you, Jay," I murmured into his ear.

"Well, at the house down in LA we have a nice array of birds, I guess," Jason acknowledged. I laughed a little.

"No, it's what got me to like you, crazy boy," I giggled.

"Oh!" Jason gasped, "Right. Sorry. I liked you before then," he blushed.

"Really? From when?" I asked, smirking at him.

"I dunno, really. I think I started to like you at that dance," he nodded, still looking embarrassed.

"Aww," I smiled warmly and kissed his lips, "Now, c'mon. You've got to show those kids water birds and I've got to teach them how to mix tunes that sound like actual instruments."

"Ah, the plagues of the working life," Jason mused as we walked outside.

"How much are we getting paid, again?" I asked as we made our way down to our respective buildings.

"Um… not that much," Jason laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Better than _not_ coming to Camp Rock for a summer, that's all I can say," I giggled.

"Except it's a little lonely without the others," Jason sighed. I shrugged.

"For some reason, I'm not too upset about that." Jason laughed aloud and we were soon were separated by our respective classes.

CampRock

I ran through the camp to Brown's cabin. I knew I was attracting stares from the various campers, but at the moment, I didn't give a damn.

"BROWN! BROWN!" I screamed once I entered. He was humming to himself and drumming his pencil against his bedpost.

"What is it, love?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Three of the campers are in a cat fight and no one can stop them! _Dee and Jason_ couldn't stop them!" I panted.

Brown looked at me in amazement, "Who?"

"Sasha, Valarie and Nikki," I replied, panting. Brown sighed in annoyance.

"The blonde dancer, brunette singer and African-American dancer?" he asked. I nodded.

"Great. They've been at odds for years, but you didn't notice cause you were in the upper class," Brown explained.

"Great. Now _they're_ in the High School group. Let's go," I sighed. We ran back over to where the three girls were attacking each other. Jason was grabbing Sasha by her blonde hair to try and hold her back from Valarie, who Dee was grabbing by the shoulders. Nikki was unrestrained since I left.

"THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH!" Brown screamed. All three girls calmed down as I helped Jason untangle from the confrontation. He was breathing heavily.

"My… God. Why do some guys like _watching_ that?" he hissed in my ear. I shrugged.

"I'm just glad you don't," I giggled as Brown turned to the three tattered girls.

"You, you and you! To my office! _Now!_" he spat. All three underage girls followed, grumbling. I looked over at Jason in amazement.

"Who knew that our places would be taken?" I muttered. Jason shrugged.

"We're adults now. They're the teens. It sucks, but hey, that's life," he muttered.

I sighed, "Come on," and we went back to our cabin. I immediately logged onto my email, finding I had twenty unread messages. I groaned loudly.

"What?" Jason asked, standing next to me.

"I have a million unread messages!" I groaned.

"Actually, you only have twenty," Jason pointed out. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"It's still a lot. It's probably all junk mail, but still," I continued to grumble as I checked them all. There was a message each from Maggie, Mitchie, Shane, Lola, Nate, Ella, Peggy, Barron, Sander and Ricky, but all the rest was junk mail. I groaned and deleted all my junk, leaving the rest to read later.

"Why aren't you opening those? Weren't you just complaining that you missed everyone?" Jason chuckled.

"Yeah, I miss them all, but emails can wait," I turned to him, "They aren't like having the real thing there."

"Very true," he nodded, still looking puzzled. I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Its lunch," I reminded huskily. He nodded and grinned.

"Ah. That explains it," he laughed, and we fell on top of the bed.

AN: Ha, ha. If this was rated M I wouldn't have stopped there. Ah well. Please review : It would be cool if you checked out Jonas Brothers Fanfiction Archive (.com) too. I'm dinolove453 there as well! (The stupid hyperlink never works, so its www., then jonasbrothersfanfictionarchive, and then .com)


	9. Rockin' Out

Ch. 9 Once in a Lifetime

Jason POV

Days don't seem to separate themselves any longer for me. Night was no longer a time just for sleeping, day was not a time just for being awake. Instead, my time separated into two distinct forms, unlimited by the light or the dark; time I spent as a counselor, and time I spent with Caity. Sometimes I didn't sleep at all at night, instead I just talked with her or made love to her or goofed around with her like we were kids again. Sometimes I slept during the entire day when I didn't have a class to teach. Sometimes I was so beat from showing kids the birds or going on nature walks with them that I collapsed as soon as my last class was over, and I'd wake up in the middle of the night. Sometimes I led my kids on the nature walks at night, with Brown's permission, so that during the day I could sleep, or talk to Caitlyn so much I couldn't think of doing anything else.

Instead of night and day, it was Campers and Caity.

One morning I woke up to the sound of the songbirds chirping and the general music going on in camp. I groaned and tried to roll over in my bed, but hit Caitlyn's soft back instead.

"Hey, looks like someone finally woke up," I heard her laugh. I grumbled and turned over in the other direction.

"Oh, come on, I was just here to see how long you could sleep," she chuckled, "Wake up, Jay, its lunchtime."

"Do I have a morning class?" I demanded in irritation.

"No, you went on a nature hike last night, remember? You get the morning off," she continued to giggle more than what was necessary.

"Fine, fine. Lemme sleep," I moaned, pulling her closer to me with my arm and trying to doze off.

"Jay, c'mon, I have a surprise for you," she sighed after a few moments. I yawned and sat up, taking a good look at her. She must have been awake for a while; she looked clean, for example.

"What?" I muttered, smiling at her despite my irritation.

"C'mon, you have to wake up or else I can't tell you!" she laughed, her brown eyes sparkling at me. I nodded, standing up and stumbling over to my closet. Caitlyn continued to laugh her head off as I stumbled around, getting dressed as clumsily as humanly possible.

"Aww, Jay, are you that out of it?" she sighed. I nodded and collapsed back on the bed. She tried to get off, but I grabbed her knees to halt her.

"Stay with me," I moaned softly. She giggled again.

"I'm getting you clothes. I'm not going to stop my plan just because you're the walking dead. I'll carry you if need be," Cait laughed. I sighed and curled up into a ball, napping while she dug around. Soon enough she prodded me in the arm.

"Wakey wakey, Jason," she giggled. I sighed and sat up.

"Do your worst," I mumbled. She giggled again and showed me the outfit, it was my really dark purple-ish shirt and black pants. I shrugged and grabbed them from her, getting dressed in a flash. Caitlyn just watched me and laughed.

Soon enough I was ready.

"So what is this surprise?" I smirked. Caitlyn just grabbed my hand and laced my fingers with hers as we walked out the cabin and down to the beach. We passed the docks and continued walking. I soon woke up, and was very amazed with how out of it I had been.

"Where are you taking me, again?" I asked in annoyance. Caitlyn looked up in mock surprise.

"Wow, Jay! You sound like you're _not_ a walking corpse! I'm so proud," Cait giggled and broken into a run, not dropping my hand. I followed as best as I good, practically being dragged. We finally reached a small, secluded area with a whole bunch of trees, gravel and the shoreline. Caitlyn had set up what appeared to be a picnic.

"Aww, you could have just told me you wanted to have a picnic," I laughed. Caitlyn shrugged.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," she giggled. We sat down together, laughing and goofing around like we were kids.

It's depressing when you're only 21 and you think of the days when you were a kid. I sure hoped Caitlyn didn't think of that, she was 18. It was even worse if she did.

My lull, my silence, must have been prevalent. Caitlyn jabbed me in the arm.

"What?" I gasped, massaging my arm. Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"What is _with_ you? It's like you're even more introspective than usual, and how could _that_ be possible?" Caitlyn laughed. I shrugged.

"Just thinking. And being nostalgic," I sighed. Caitlyn watched me expectantly, knowing that I would continue soon enough.

"I'm twenty one, and it feels like I've lived half of my adult life already," I explained, "I have enough money to retire, I have a group of friends that feel like a family, I have a house, I live with a girl I'm in love with," I sighed, "And everyone knows my name. What's the point?"

Caitlyn looked at me sadly, "There's so a point. There's so much you haven't done. You're doing college _correspondence_. That's a whole life experience you're missing out on right there," she pointed out, "And just because I'm living with you doesn't mean that you're done there too."

I laughed, "This is true."

"Seriously. When this whole band thing's over, you could be whatever you wanted and it wouldn't matter, cause you have enough money for retirement, as you've said. So what do you want to be?" Caitlyn laughed.

"You know what I want to be," I rolled my eyes. We looked at each other for a few moments before both going, "Ornithologist."

"Duh," Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "You'll be the best there is." I blushed.

"No. I don't work well with people. Not to mention no one will take me seriously because I'm a rock star," I sighed overdramatically.

"You don't need to work well with people, you need to work well with birds," Cait pointed out, "And soon you'll prove them all wrong anyway about the rock star bit." I smiled and kissed her lips softly, drawing it out as long as possible. She moaned into my mouth.

"What about you?" I asked cheerfully, "What do you want to do?"

"Uh, producer," she laughed, "Always, music producer."

"Just making sure," I chuckled, "You realize that I always wanted to be a rock star."

"Yes, and you are. But you're almost done with that. Even if you, Shane and Nate will be friends forever, you all have things you've gotta do," Caitlyn paused, "Shane, especially, now."

We were both silent for a long time before I finally sighed, "He's not responsible enough to take care of the tour bus, much less a baby."

"Hell, yeah. I fell sorry for the little kid. I mean, Mitchie will be fine, but I wouldn't pay for Shane to _baby sit_ my kid," Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "Maybe this will help to teach him some things about responsibility."

"Either that or…" I paused, not voicing my worries that Shane would blow things with Mitchie. Not voicing my worries, I leaned in to kiss Caitlyn again.

"Mmm, Jay," she gasped into my mouth. I grinned and kissed her a second time as she grabbed on to the back of my neck.

"Jason," she breathed. I didn't understand how I could have gotten the perfect girlfriend in one try, but I had, and I was going with it.

"Maybe we shouldn't press our luck and do it on the beach," I murmured softly. She moaned and gripped my shoulders.

"I don't give a damn," she kissed me fiercely but I pushed her back.

"No, Caity," I rolled my eyes. She sighed and nodded.

"Fine, let's eat food," Caitlyn laughed. We began eating the picnic baskets that Connie had made us, giggling at each other like the two fools we were. Caitlyn made funny faces that I eagerly photographed with my phone. We were two complete fools, but hey, we were two fools in love.

CampRock

I sat at the edge of my bed, strumming on my guitar. I was completely determined to actually write a song for Connect 3 that Nate and Shane would approve of. Throughout our entire time as a band, and even when we were just cabin mates here, they would never like my songs. It frustrated me to no end, but that would all end today.

I began forming chords with my willing fingers and writing things down in my notebook at every other burst of inspiration. Caitlyn was busy teaching her producing class, such a huge hit that she would have to come back next summer. My nature classes were not so much of a hit.

I hummed to myself as I wrote, liking this song more and more as I continued. I was so absorbed in the music I felt like Shane, or Nate. I was so absorbed I didn't notice my surroundings.

"Hey, you can do great things with those fingers, boy," I heard a very welcome, velvety voice murmur in my ear. I jumped a little, and then turned to Caitlyn with a smirk.

"I thought we agreed, no talking dirty today, because we were going a little overboard?" I chortled. Caitlyn rolled her pretty brown eyes and shook her head no.

"That's not what I mean. I mean, your song, those chords, that's really good," she clarified.

"Oh," I nodded, feeling a little stupid, "Do you want to hear the whole thing?" She sat next to me, her curly hair tickling my shoulder, and nodded.

"Okay," and I went through the entire chord progression like I wanted it played. I knew that it had to be changed for the song, but at least, for Caity, I could show how it was meant to be played.

When I finished, she kissed my cheek.

"That was really good, Jason," she smiled in encouragement, "I mean really, really good. You should show it to Shane or Nate so they can write lyrics to it."

"Actually, I wrote lyrics myself," I blushed, feeling stupid. They were probably the stupidest lyrics I had ever written.

"Really? Can I hear them?" Caitlyn asked eagerly. I sighed and nodded, unable to tell her no.

"The title's _Distractions_," I paused, studying her reaction. She continued to watch me intently. I sighed and began to sing.

"_We live in a world filled with distractions _

_Work and school and family and friends _

_But you're the only thing in my world _

_You're the thing I hope never ends _

_Yeah _

_Cause you make me feel like I can do no wrong _

_You make me break out into song _

_Cause you are the one who drives me to action_

_You are my favorite distraction _

_Baby, every time you walk in the room _

_That's all I see, and all I can think _

_Is how beautiful you are_," I stopped, sighing, "That's all I have. I know it sucks, my songs always suck, but I'm hoping this is better, you know, so that Shane and Nate might actually pick one of my songs," but Caitlyn cut me off by gently kissing me.

"You are amazing," she murmured, "And I love it."

I grinned and kissed her back. She was my only distraction.

AN: Wheeee, I hope you all enjoyed :) Please review!


	10. Ruined

Ch. 10 Ruined

Mitchie POV

I snapped my gum, staring impatiently at the clock. The hands moved by slowly, almost taunting me, going _ha ha! He's not home! Ha, ha!_

I blew a bubble and continued to stare at the clock. Occasionally I would look down at my poor, growing uterus. Sometimes I would pace back and forth, back and forth. Sometimes I would look at my doctor appointments that were listed. And most of the time I would stare at the damn clock, snapping my gum and glaring.

What _right_ did he have to go out, leave a one lined note, and not explain anything to me? What right did he have to make my life a living hell? What right did _he_ have to _have a life when mine was over?!_

I stood up and violently kicked the chair. It broke into a million little splinters. Good. I hoped he would be upset over his precious newly bought furniture, and his precious little apartment. I would destroy it all if he didn't come home soon, God damn _it!_

I kicked the damned chair again and huffed. And then I felt sad. So god damned sad. Why me? Why did I have to be the poor, lonely pregnant fiancé staring at the clock waiting for her impregnator to come home? Wondering what he was doing, was he staying faithful, or was he getting drunk because he knocked up his little girlfriend? Why me? I began to sob into my hands. Why had everything gotten so complicated? Why, why, why, why, _why?_

I heard the soft click of a key in the lock. I sat up, wiping off my eyes. I watched as the door opened slowly and his soft, smooth voice, the voice that I had fallen in love with, call out, "Mitchie?"

I stood up and tried to glare at him, but all I could manage was relief.

"Wh-where have you been?" I whimpered. Shane came over to me and held me close to him, breathing softly.

"My God, I hate traffic," he muttered. I looked up at him, begging for an explanation, some form of comforting, _anything_ at all.

"Nate and I went out for coffee, just to talk. We haven't done that in a while," Shane shrugged, kissing my forehead, "But, of course, since Nate lives in the middle of nowhere now, or at least far enough away I have to take the freeway… I got caught in rush hour traffic. I figured I'd be okay because you just wanted to sleep all day," he kissed my forehead again, making me even more angry, "I'm really sorry, Mitchie."

I pushed him away from me, grumbling to myself. Of course he's sorry. He's always sorry. He was sorry for this and that and for getting me pregnant, but does he ever do anything to make up for it? No! I sat down on a chair and stared out in front of me.

"Uh… Mitchie? What happened to the chair?" Shane asked in confusion. I looked up at him angrily.

"I was pissed you weren't home," I snapped, still refusing to actually look at him.

"Oh-kay…" he paused, sitting down across from me, "Do you want to talk about anything, Mitchie?"

"No," I snapped, then grumbled to myself, "It's not like you would listen."

But he heard, "What? Mitchie, please, I'd listen," he tried to make a move towards me but I snapped myself back from him.

"No, you wouldn't. Because you're never _here_. You're always out. Where were you today, Shane? Huh? Yeah, I told you I'd sleep all day, but I also had a doctor's appointment! I went by myself! I felt like an idiot!" I sobbed, glaring at him through my tears.

"Mitchie! I'm sorry! I didn't know!" he gasped, trying to reach for me again. I wrenched away and stomped into the kitchen.

"You should have known, Shane! You promised you would be here! You _promised!_" I snapped, looking at him angrily.

"And I am! I just… I…" he seemed to be at a loss for words. We were silent for a long time. I glared at him, fighting back my tears, as he looked at me apologetically.

The clock ticked.

"When's your next tour, Shane?" I asked bluntly, looking at him angrily. He looked at me in shock, his face paling a little.

"Why do you ask that?" he muttered, not looking at my face.

"Just answer the question, Shane!" I snapped. Shane sighed. A few more seconds ticked slowly by on the clock.

"We have a short tour from September 3rd to November 24th," he muttered unwillingly.

"And you decided to not tell me about this, didn't you?" I growled.

"No, Mitchie, no! Listen, okay? I'm trying to get it canceled, or you to be able to come, or something like that, okay? I'm _not_ going to abandon you, I promise!" he tried to reach out to me but I backed up a step.

"How can you promise that, Shane? I have college, you know, an _education!_" I growled.

"You can do what we do! Jason and me! Seriously, Mitchie! I _can't_ leave you now! I just… I physically _can't_!" Shane begged. I continued to sneer at him.

"And yet, you left me today, while I felt like an idiot in the doctor's office, wondering where you were, what you were doing, and whether or not you were okay. Wow. That sounds like you physically can't leave me," I snarled. He sighed.

"Then I'll cancel the dang thing. The band's almost over, anyway. Even if we're friends for life, it doesn't mean we all have our own things now. Nate wants to teach music, he loved Camp Rock so much. And Jason wants to be an Orni-watsit… whoever works with birds…" I cut him off, uninterested in all of this.

"Then you'd want to have a 'last tour,'" I snapped.

"Mitchie…" he sighed softly. I glared at him.

"What are you going to do after we're married, Shane? You can't just abandon your wife for weeks on end! And what about when this baby's born? You can't abandon our child," I whispered, "You can abandon me, but that child is half you."

He gripped my shoulders, "I can't abandon you, either, Mitchie. You're just as much a part of me as this baby is."

"Then why did you abandon me _today_?" I demanded angrily. He was silent. He wouldn't look at me.

"What were you really doing, Shane?" I muttered.

"I was having coffee with Nate. He had to ask me a couple questions about things. I'm not lying to you, Mitchie," Shane whispered.

"How am I supposed to know that, huh?" I demanded, "How am I not supposed to know that you were drinking coffee or instead having a beer or looking at other girls and wishing you could have them because _they_ probably wouldn't get pregnant?" I began to cry.

"Mitchie! I would never, ever," but I cut him off again.

"No, Sh-Shane! Things ch-change after p-people g-get pregnant! You won't l-love me anymore!" I began to sob harder so I couldn't say anything more.

"What? Mitchie! I…" but I ran past him and into the room, slamming the door behind me and locking it. I sat on the edge of the bed and cried. I cried so much I couldn't hear him if he was outside the door or gone or whatever. I curled up into a ball and felt the tears fall onto the bed sheets. He didn't love me. He couldn't love me. I was complicating, ruining his life, just like he had complicated and ruined mine. I could still love him, but that was because I'm a forgiving person. Shane's not a forgiving person. I clutched the pillow and sobbed into it, feeling my entire body shake.

"Mitchie, please, open the door," he murmured. I didn't answer, still sobbing into my pillow.

"Mitchie, how could you ever think that I don't love you anymore? Or I can't love you? I'll always love you, always," his voice choked loud enough so I could hear it through the door, "I need you. I understand if you… if _you_ don't or can't love _me_ any more… but I… I… I'll always need you. You make me sane. You stop me from being a jerk, a jackass. I want you forever, but if that's not what you want in return, then I only want you to be happy," the way he sobbed on the other side of the door did nothing to help my sobbing.

"_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing _

_I need to find you_," his voice, now singing, stopped between his sobs, "_I gotta find you _

_You're the missing piece I need _

_The song inside of me_," he stopped singing to sob for a few moments, " _I need to find you _

_I gotta find you!_" he stopped for a long time, just crying against the door. I had stopped crying by now.

Two summers ago seemed like ages. Lifetimes of things had happened since them. Him singing that song for the first time in nearly two years made my heart stop and realize so much.

"_Been feeling lost_," he just couldn't seem to stop his singing, "_Can't find the words to say _

_Spendin' all my time stuck in yesterday _

_Where you are is where I wanna be _

_Oh next to you and you next to me,_" he stopped abruptly and just cried. I listened for a while, trying to decipher why he sung the chorus and that particular verse. It wasn't too hard. I went over and opened the door.

His face was just as tear stained and blotchy as mine probably was. He looked at me hesitantly, both surprised and nervous. I stayed a safe distance away just in case.

"Mitchie, how could you ever think I don't love you?" he begged, dropping onto his knees. I didn't resist when he grabbed my hands and kissed them.

"I can't imagine a world without these hands," he kissed my hand softly, "or these arms," he kissed my arms, "or this heart," he managed to kiss my chest, resting his head there and breathing heavily, "Or a world without seeing your face every day," he stood up and looked at me, "Please, Mitchie, please."

"Shane, I can't handle you leaving me," I whispered.

"Then I won't. Ever. Again," he kissed my hands again and closed his eyes, resting his head against my arm, "Never. I swear on my _life_. Starting now," he breathed softly, making the small invisible hairs on my arm tickly, "If you'll let me."

I nodded, trying to fight back the tears. I didn't know how he could keep that promise.

He rested his head in the crook of my neck, breathing shallowly, "You don't believe me."

"How can I, Shane? You're always gone. You have to be. But you're always gone," I muttered, not looking at him and pretending not to notice the way his shaggy hair tickled my neck.

"I will never leave again," he whispered again.

"Please stop making promise that you can't keep," I snapped, feeling some of the anger come back. He stood up and looked at me sadly. We stared at each other for a long time before I felt a wave of sheer exhaustion take over me. I yawned.

Shane picked me up slowly and laid me down on the bed. I had my eyes closed and I didn't even notice as he undressed me, completely, and tucked me into the sheets. I heard him shuffle around and then get in himself. I vaguely wondered why I was naked. If he thought he was getting any now he had another thing coming…

I felt him rest his head on my lower stomach. I had a small bump there, little more than a nudger. He breathed in slowly and kissed it, wrapping his arms around my hips.

"I'll always be here, baby," he murmured softly to my bump, "Always. Mamma doesn't believe me," he kissed my stomach again, and I realized he thought I was asleep, "But I will. I'm never leaving again. I can't risk loosing her, loosing you. She's my entire world, and you are my entire world. I don't know how that is, but it is. I don't know why I missed today, but I will never miss you again," he whimpered against my abdomen, "I love you."

He straightened out and pulled me close to him, and I acted as if I was limp, asleep. I felt that he was naked too. I'd have to ask him about that in the morning. He kissed my temple and actually fell asleep. I knew I was going to fall asleep any second…

CampRock

When I woke up, I didn't remember why I was so mad.

AN: No, peeps, nothing happened in _that_ sense. Get your dang minds out of the gutter! She's pregnant! Sheesh. Please review :-D


	11. Disagreement

Ch. 11 Disagreement

AN: Peeps, if you didn't like the last chapter because of the fighting, you are going to _hate_ this chapter. And possibly the next. Lo siento!

Nate POV

I lay down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. The house was so empty, now that Shane and Mitchie had moved out to their own apartment. It was almost unbearable, but only almost. Thank God, Maggie came over every day. And soon enough, Camp Rock would be over for the summer, and Caitlyn and Jason would move in.

_I would invite Maggie to move in, but she wants to have sex…_ I thought this irritably. I hated having to be self controlled. All I wanted was to be next to her twenty-four seven. Was that too much to ask?

I heard the small click of a key in a lock at the front door and groggily stumbled off of the couch.

"Nate?" I heard her call out. I smiled and walked over to her in the front. She was wearing grey sweatpants and a T-shirt that said _Back to the Water_. I smiled and pulled her up into my arms. Her smooth, brown hair tickled my shoulder and my breathing immediately relaxed at last.

"Wow, someone's lonely," Maggie giggled from the nape of my neck. I shrugged.

"Of course. My God, I've missed you," I pulled her tighter to me. She giggled again.

"I was just here three hours ago, Nate," she laughed. I shrugged.

"You know how _bored_ I am when you aren't here? Extremely. I was counting the ceiling tiles before you came," I responded, kissing her neck softly. She giggled again.

"Well, glad to know that those ceiling tiles are finally getting some attention," she laughed. I loved her laugh. I loved everything about her…

"So what do you want to do today?" she grinned at me, pulling me out of my daydreams.

"I dunno, what do you want to do?" I asked hesitantly.

"Let's watch a movie!" Maggie grinned and pulled me over to the couch in the living room. I sat down as she rushed around and grabbed a movie and put it in. I automatically wrapped my arm around her shoulder while she snuggled into my chest.

_Ah… _If only things could always stay this way. I pulled her up to be as close to me as possible as we watched some movie she had just randomly grabbed. I breathed slowly, smelling her hair and loosing myself in it.

Soon the movie ended and we were sitting there in silence. Her breathing was even, and I thought I could just listen to it throughout the day.

Maggie turned to face me, a hesitant look on her face. I watched cautiously as she leaned up and touched my face. I sighed and closed my eyes as she ran her fingertips down my cheek. I breathed as evenly as I could, experiencing a tingly feeling going up and down my spine.

She leaned up and rested her cheek against my cheek. More shivers went down my spine as I wrapped my arms around her waist automatically. She breathed softly against my ear, causing more shivers to go through me.

"I love you," she whispered into my ear. More shivers. I knew what she was planning, what she wanted. I didn't know how to say no, she had intoxicated me enough for that to happen. I knew this was going to be bad.

I pulled her back from my neck to look at her straight in the eyes as I murmured, "I love you too."

She looked at me excitedly and kissed my lips very softly. _Aw, shit_, I thought in irritation. She wasn't going to stop.

Maggie continued to kiss me while I tried to be as stiff and as cold as possible. But, my God, she wasn't going to give up. The way she started to kiss my lips and run her fingers through my hair made all my defenses go away. I pulled her closer to me and kissed back, melting our bodies together and breathing heavily against her lips. Screw my resolves… She wanted this, she could have it. We shifted and fell horizontally on the couch, our breathing labored and warm. She was so soft, so warm, the way she was curling into me so intoxicating, the way we were kissing so mind numbing… I forgot what exactly about this I had a problem with.

"Nate," she gasped as I started letting go just as much as she was, kissing the nape of her neck slowly. I returned my lips to her mouth again and she recurled herself around me. She straddled my hips, causing me to be even more intoxicated…

And then pictures came into my mind. Mitchie. Round and pregnant. Getting glares as she walked down the street with her head down. Being judged left and right even though no one who judged her knew her. Maggie. Round and pregnant. Getting undeserved glares as she walked down the street with her head up high. Being judged left and right, judged wrongly, even though those who judged didn't know her. Mitchie. Inside a dingy apartment surrounded by the sounds of the slums, feeding a small dirty child with a baby bottle, trying to calm the child down, all alone, dirty and dark. Maggie. Inside a dingy apartment surrounded by the sounds of the city, feeding a small child with a baby bottle, trying to calm the child down, tears of her own pouring down her face as she rocked the baby. Mitchie. Going back to school at age forty five because that was the first time she could do so. Maggie. Going back to school at age forty even though she couldn't afford it simply because it was Maggie.

Granted, my mental pictures did not take into account Shane or myself. But what would happen to them if we suddenly left the picture, because we were hurt or arrested or had to leave or something or other?

I untangled myself from Maggie. I couldn't let that happen to her, at all. If it happened to Mitchie that was Shane's problem, I couldn't help there, but I would _not_ let Maggie be destroyed. I would _not_. If I hurt her that way I would want to kill myself. _No!_ I pushed her away gently and tried to catch my breath. Maggie looked at me in shock. I had never rejected her like this before.

"_No_, Maggie, no," I muttered, trying not to sound like a drill sergeant or a scolding parent, but I have to say I failed miserably. Maggie's eyes instantly filled with tears, and I felt even worse, like I was the most horrid creature on this or any other earth.

"You… you d-don't _want_ me?" she sobbed, looking at me, completely upset.

"No, that's not… no, I _do_ want you, that's the problem!" I breathed, trying to amend the situation. _Crap_. I was in _trouble_.

"I don't understand," Maggie regained herself, looking at me angrily.

"I don't want you to end up like Mitchie, okay? I don't want your future to be ruined because of _me_!" I explained.

"How do you know that my future will be ruined, huh? There's this magical thing called _birth control_ that I happen to be on," Maggie glared at me now.

"Mitchie was on birth control too. It's not effective every time," I mumbled softly.

"What about condoms, huh? They exist too. Unless you're going to pull the _it doesn't feel the same_ crap," Maggie pushed away from me.

"No! Maggie, it's not because of me, I'm trying to save you!" I pleaded.

"It's not all Shane's fault that Mitchie's pregnant, that's just a load of man crap, so if I get pregnant, it's just as much my fault as it is yours!" Maggie stood up from the couch and continued to glare at me.

"I know, okay, I know! I just… I'll blame myself, even if it is both of our faults, you know this," I whispered.

Maggie continued to watch me as I looked up at her pleadingly.

"So you don't want to feel _guilty?_" she finally spat.

"NO!" I got up angrily myself, "I don't want to ruin your future! Maggie, I love you, I don't think you deserve to have your plans altered like this! I don't want to hurt you!" I begged, looking at her hopefully.

"You're hurting me right now!" Maggie cried, folding her arms in front of her chest and walking away from me, hiding her face. I walked over to her and gently touched her shoulder, but she shrugged away from me. An unpleasant chill went up my spine.

"Maggie, please," I whispered. She turned to face me again, her face tearstained and her eyes bloodshot already.

"No," she snapped before starting to sniffle. My heart broke a thousand times over.

"Maggie," I whispered again, my voice choking, "Why don't you understand why I can't do this?" I muttered to myself.

"Why c-can't _you_ u-understand why all of th-that shouldn't m-matter?" Maggie cried, looking at me desperately.

"Because it _does_ matter," I sighed, "It matters very much. I look at pregnant people on the street, people who look like they didn't plan it for whatever reason, and instead of judging the girl or woman I judge the guy. I hate that guy. I don't wanna _be_ that guy," I looked at her pleadingly, "Especially if that girl had such a better future ahead of her."

Maggie snarled, "But I _might not get pregnant!_" I watched as she circled the kitchen, "Come up with a better reason than that!"

"What if it tears us apart instead of brings us together? What if all we want is sex?" I changed my tactics to my smaller worry.

"Oh you know perfectly well that won't happen," Maggie said this fast and angrily, and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

We stood there, silent, for a few moments. I watched as she went from furious to upset to hurt and back to furious. I didn't know what to do any more. She paced aback and forth in the kitchen, not looking at me as I stood there awkwardly.

She finally turned back to me with a sigh.

"Maybe we should take a break," she muttered. I looked at her in shock.

"What do you mean?" I begged. I hope she didn't mean a Ross-and-Rachel break.

"I mean, a break from us. I mean, a breather, so we can both think about what we want, and whether or not it's worth it," Maggie looked at me sadly, "I mean, a chance to cool off and get some space."

My heart broke into two, jagged pieces. I couldn't think, or feel, or breathe.

"Nate?" her voice brought me back to reality, "I'm sorry. This doesn't mean its over, it just means that I need some space for a little while. I love you." I didn't comprehend what she was saying as she looked at me. All I knew was that I felt empty already, and she hadn't even gone.

"Okay," she sighed, her shoulders slumping, "Goodbye. I'll call you, okay?" and she left out the front door.

I watched the door for hours. I vaguely noticed time pass by as the clock ticked and the sky darkened. I just stood there, unable to think.

AN: Don't hate me :-( Please review!


	12. Too Fast

Ch. 12 Too Fast

AN: I have a week until school starts and this thing is sixteen chapters. So there will be faster updates so I can finish before I stop having a life for school. Consider yourselves lucky and review more often! ;-)

Jason POV

Let's remember this, here: I am socially inept. I fit in with birds better than I do with people. It's frustrating, and annoying, and I make a lot of mistakes. Once one of my childhood friends told me I should just move to the Amazon and live amongst the birds. I have considered it. I did consider it, until I met Shane and Nate and they accepted me and let us form the band. I considered it again when they started getting more and more annoyed with my bird obsession, the summer Shane went back to Camp and met Mitchie. But the next summer I met Caitlyn and I knew I wouldn't be able to do that.

So, keep this in mind, with my general stupidity.

Camp Rock

I had one of the last Saturday's off so that the kids could prepare for Final Jam and I could take a breather. I immediately got in my car and began driving. The summer alone with Caity had intoxicated me. I didn't know what I was doing, but even if I had known what I was doing I probably would have done it anyway. I drove down through the highway, quickly reaching my destination. Thank the Gods, it was open.

I went inside to the shop and headed up to the counter. Everything inside the glass case was beautiful and stunning, but I didn't have any clue which would be the most appropriate. One of them looked nice, modest and a at a good price, too. I decided to get that one rather than the others. I bought it and got back in my car, driving back to camp.

I entered the cabin and shut the door quietly behind me, because, clearly, Caity was asleep. Her loud snores filled the entire room. I gently shut the door behind me and knelt beside her, watching as her chest rose and fell with each breath. I felt breathless by the very way she slept.

"Mmm," she mumbled at some point, rolling over in her bed. I smiled and swept some of the hair back from her face. She mumbled again and curled up closer to me. I smiled despite myself and pulled her up into my arms so she would be as close to me as possible.

"Jay?" she whispered. I looked down at her shining face.

"Yes?" I smiled warmly at her. She giggled.

"Where were you?" she mumbled, kissing my lips fairly softly. I shrugged and pulled her up closer to me.

"I was out buying something. Why are you wasting the day away taking a nap?" I smiled at her, kissing her lips. She giggled and wrapped her arms around me.

"Because I missed you and had nothing else to do besides wait for you all day," Caitlyn smiled and pulled me so I was lying next to her on the bed.

"Well, that's a fine pastime," I ran my fingers through her hair, "Wasting the day away while waiting for your boyfriend."

"Time moves slowly when I'm not with you," she replied, grinning from ear to ear. I found myself uncontrollably grinning as well as I kissed the tip of her nose.

"Well, I suppose that I just shouldn't leave you, then," I pulled her even closer to me.

"Yes, I suppose that is the only way," she laughed, kissing me fully and pulling me closer to her with her arms.

"I can live with that, of course. In fact, I can't fully well live without you," I breathed into her mouth, kissing her softly.

"Ditto," and we were making out on her bed, not to anyone's surprise. We just found ourselves doing that a lot more often than normal people. More than Shane and Mitchie, even, and _definetly _more than Maggie and Nate. Maggie and Nate were the infamous cuddlers, and Shane and Mitchie were the stolen kisses couple. Caitlyn and I just made out at random moments.

"Mmm, Jason," Caitlyn moaned into my mouth. I immediately knew what she was on about.

CampRock

I watched her every move carefully as she walked around the cabin. She was beautiful, simply beautiful. I couldn't help but watch her when she walked. I really was intoxicated by her. She made me scoff at the notion of joining the birds in the rainforest. She was silently pulling together her clothes, smiling at me at random moments as I watched her from underneath the sheets.

At one point she was just pulling her shirt on and she noticed my endless watching. She giggled and demanded, "What are you staring at, Jay?"

I shrugged, "You, because that's the only thing worth looking at." She blushed and pulled on her pants.

"Aww, Jase, you always know what to say to a woman, don't you?" she giggled and kissed my cheek, leaning over to me.

"I always know what to say to _you_. There's a distinct difference," I blushed a little. Caitlyn giggled and sat at the foot of the bed, watching me watching her.

"Are you going to get dressed before Brown or Dee or a camper sees you?" she finally laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I blushed and stood up, getting dressed and feeling conspicuous as she watched me from the foot of the bed. Soon enough I was dressed, as red as a cherry from her unrelenting gaze.

"I love you, Jay," she murmured. I looked up and smiled, thinking that now would be the time.

"It's our one year anniversary," I whispered as I sat at the foot of her bed. She grinned at me.

"Yeah, it is. It's been a good year," she smiled at me. I leaned over and kissed her lips.

"Can I ask you something?" I murmured. She shrugged.

"Of course," she laughed and nuzzled me.

"Close your eyes," I murmured softly. She obliged, shutting her eyes smoothly. I took out that little black box and opened it.

"Caitlyn?" I whispered. She opened her eyes reluctantly and gaped at the ring, "Will you marry me?"

She looked at me and opened her mouth wide. Then she closed it again. She opened her mouth yet again and closed it. She repeated this process about a million times, just opening and closing her mouth. I watched nervously. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she sighed.

"No," she whispered. I felt my own jaw drop.

"No, Jason, it's not because I don't love you or are in it for some stupid reason, _no_," she reassured, "Just… let me explain, okay?"

I nodded, still at a loss for words. Didn't we love each other, and wasn't that supposed to be enough? I watched as she thought for a few moments; then opened her mouth to speak.

"The thing is, Jase, that we've been so caught up in each other here. We've been isolated from the outside world, from outside people. Except when we had to for family emergencies or Counselor meetings or classes, we haven't interacted with any other people. We've intoxicated each other by our mere presences. It's driven us nuts. We're completely caught up in each other and we can't think straight. I mean, I probably would have said yes if this wasn't completely ridiculous," Caitlyn looked at me apologetically, "We've created our own little world and forgotten about everything else."

"I don't think that's a bad thing," I muttered, sounding like a disappointed child. Caitlyn laughed.

"I think it is. Seriously, Jay, haven't you noticed that ever since we started living together we've been acting like we're on a permanent honeymoon? It's like we're newlyweds, we can't stop being with each other and being crazy in love. We've suffocated each other. Granted, it's a nice form of suffocation, but it's still unhealthy in large doses," Caitlyn frowned at me, "I'm sorry, Jason, but no for now. It's too soon. We've only been dating a year! Mitchie and Shane have been dating for two and they aren't ready to marry yet, even though they have to! Don't you realize how silly you're being?" Caitlyn murmured. I shrugged.

"I don't think time is an issue when you're crazy about someone," I muttered. Caitlyn sighed.

"Jase, sure, yeah, that's true. But the thing is, we've only been seeing each other. Maybe we're actually going crazy for being too close. I think this separation we're going to have soon is a good thing." My mouth dropped open at her crazy words. "No, Jason, I'm completely serious. We need space to breathe. You'll be going on tours or doing music videos and I'll be going off to college with a dorm and not sharing with you. All we've been breathing lately is each other's exhales, quite literally at times. That suffocates someone. We need time to think, to regain our consciousness. Time to experience other things and live in a world that _doesn't_ only include each other. You know?" she looked at me apologetically, "I'm sorry, Jason. It doesn't mean I'm breaking up with you, you know," she grinned at me. I shrugged.

"I feel really stupid right now, that's all," I blushed. Caitlyn laughed out loud.

"I know, baby, I know. I'm sorry for making you feel stupid," she leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"I guess I have to go driving," I sighed melodramatically. Caitlyn raised her eyebrows.

"Porque?" she laughed.

"I need to return this," I pointed to the ring. Caitlyn looked thoughtful as I grabbed my keys and put on my shoes. I started out the door but I felt her soft hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, Cait?" I smiled at her as best as I could for the moment.

"Don't return that just yet," she blushed and smiled at me. I raised my eyebrows in confusion.

"But you just gave this whole speech about how you weren't ready…" I stammered. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, no, I'm not ready now, but I might in a few years, so it would be wasteful to return it, you know? It's a nice ring," Caitlyn looked at it thoughtfully.

"Oh, okay," I smiled, "I'll just go hide it. Just in case."

"Cool," Caitlyn grinned, "Now, I have to go. Love you, Jase," she smiled and kissed my cheek. I watched her go with a sigh.

I was such an idiot.

AN: That wasn't much of a fight compared to the last two. Ah well. Please review!


	13. Advice

Ch

Ch. 13 Advice

Shane POV

Mitchie didn't have another outburst since the fight, but she did have crazy emotions. She would sob uncontrollably for a full ten or twenty minuets, and then be as happy as a clam for thirty or forty minuets. It was a little unsettling for me, but I did whatever she asked.

Today we were going down to have an ultrasound. I held her soft hand as we walked out to the car. Mitchie watched the small bump on her stomach with depressed interest. It had grown a little, and she constantly touched the bump or massaged it.

"Mitchie?" I asked softly as we climbed into the car and I put the key in the ignition.

She looked up at me, "Yeah?"

"How are you doing, baby?" I whispered, gently stroking her hair on her back. She shrugged.

"I've been better," she looked up at me and smiled weakly. I kissed her cheek.

"Everything will turn out, Mitchie. Don't worry. I'm here, and I love you," I whispered in her ear. She smiled weakly.

"I love you too, Shane. Now, c'mon, we've got to go," she laughed and I slowly pulled out of the driveway.

The rest of the drive was in silence, Mitchie twiddling her thumbs in her lap. I would kiss her cheek at every red light, but she still would not calm down. What was so nerve-racking about an ultrasound?

When we pulled into the hospital parking-lot, she let me know. I was starting to get out of the car but she held me back, holding on desperately to my arm.

"Yes, Mitchie?" I asked softly. She looked at me sadly.

"What if something's wrong with it?" she whispered.

"Nothing will be wrong with it. It has too much of _you_ in it," I smiled and kissed her cheek, "And too much of me, but I'm trying to be less arrogant."

Mitchie let out a choked laugh. She was silent for a few moments. I closed to the door to the car and watched her as she thought.

"Do you want to know the gender?" she asked softly, "If we, you know, can know it."

I paused, considering. Did I want to know it? I was all for tradition, but still, the suspense was killing me.

"Do you?" I finally asked. She shrugged.

"Yes, definitely, but I won't tell you if you don't want to know," she murmured. That did it. I couldn't handle not knowing for seven to eight months while she knew.

"Okay, yeah, I want to know," I smiled at her. She grinned as best she could.

"One last thing, Shane," she whispered hoarsely. I nodded, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, Mitchie?" I smiled against her temple, breathing softly.

"What if… what if there's more than one?" she asked nervously, "I mean, I've been growing so fast… when I went to the doctor before we were just checking up on _me_, not on the baby, and now I'm all panicky…" she let out a small sob. I stroked her hair.

"Mitch, if there's more than one, we'll deal. It'll be okay, we just won't get any sleep. And stop worrying, I'm here, and everything will be okay. I promise," I looked straight into her chocolate eyes.

"Really? You promise?" she whispered. I cupped her cheek.

"I swear on everything I hold dear, except for you, because if I'm swearing _to_ you I can't swear _on_ you…" I chuckled, "Now, come on, we don't want to be late."

She nodded and we got out of the car, looking down at the ground. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder as we walked inside the office. The receptionist looked at us, her eyes narrowing at Mitchie's small round stomach and my arm around her shoulder. She didn't say anything for a few moments, so I had to talk first.

"We have an appointment with Dr. Bishop," I sighed, not looking at her in the eye. I hated people who judged, "Michelle Torres."

She looked at her schedule and nodded, looking up, "And who are you?"

"Shane Grey, her fiancé," I mumbled. Mitchie turned and buried her face in my side. The receptionist's eyes narrowed and she typed something into her computer.

"The doctor will see you both in a moment," she explained absent-mindedly. I nodded and led Mitchie over to some chairs, sitting next to her on a couch. She continued to bury her face in my side.

"Don't let her get to you," I whispered in her ear, "She doesn't know you. You're an amazing, confident woman who isn't whatever she's thinking about you."

Mitchie nodded into my side, although I could feel the faintest tips of moisture reach my shirt. I sighed and pulled her closer to me, giving the receptionist the biggest death glare I could muster.

We waited for a long while, and soon enough Mitchie's silent tears stopped and she removed her head from my side. She wiped out her eyes and folded her hands, resting her head on her hands. I wrapped my arm tighter around her shoulder.

"You feeling better, Mitchie?" I murmured into her ear. She nodded.

"I had to cry for a bit, but I'll be okay. If I let all these people get to me, I'll go nuts," Mitchie smiled weakly.

"Exactly. You're amazing, Mitchie. They only wish they were as amazing as you," I nuzzled her softly. She giggled and then a friendly doctor came out.

"Ms. Torres? Mr. Grey?" We both stood up and shook her hand.

"I am Dr. Bishop, and today we're going to check up on the health of the baby, if it's multiple babies, and maybe have a guess on the gender, if you wish to know," she smiled at us.

"Okay," we both nodded, "Yeah, we want to know."

"Okay, let's get started!" she smiled again, "Right this way."

We followed her into a small room. Dr. Bishop handed Mitchie a hospital gown to put on.

"Just get fully undressed and pull this on, Ms. Torres. I'll be right back," she smiled at us again and left. Mitchie began to undress and I looked carefully away.

"She seems nice," I commented after a bit.

"Yeah," Mitchie laughed, "A lot better than that receptionist," she continued to get undressed, "You know, Shane, this isn't anything you haven't seen before."

"I know, I just want to be respectful," I muttered. Mitchie leaned over and kissed the tip of my nose.

"It's okay, baby, really. I'm in a good mood," she smiled. I grinned and looked up at her as she pulled the gown over her head. She lied down on the examining table, looking around at the room nervously.

I went over to her and held her hand as the doctor came back in.

"Okay, I'm going to put some fluid on you so we can get an ultrasound," she smiled at Mitchie, "I'll need to see your stomach."

Mitchie nodded and pulled up the skirt. I watched casually as she put on a blue gloop and took a strange looking scanner from a machine hooked up to a television. She put the end of the scanner on Mitchie's abdomen and flipped on the machine. A fuzzy black image filled the screen.

"Okay… let's look here… and aha! Here is your baby!" the woman smiled and a small, white, potato-like object filled the center of the screen. Actually, it was more peanut-like than potato like.

"See, that's the head, and that's the body," the woman pointed to the screen, "Next time we'll even be able to distinguish arms and legs."

I looked over at Mitchie and tears were glistening in her eyes.

"Do you want to hear your baby?" Dr. Bishop smiled at her. Mitchie nodded.

"Okay, I'll leave you two alone while I get the equipment," she smiled and exited. I squeezed Mitchie's hand as silent tears ran down her face.

"He's beautiful," she whispered. I smiled.

"How do you know he's a boy?" I laughed.

"I don't," Mitchie giggled, and then hiccupped. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You're right. He, or she, is beautiful. I love you, and I love her," I kissed Mitchie's nose.

"How do you know she's a girl?" Mitchie laughed.

"Father intuition," and before Mitchie could argue Dr. Bishop came back in.

"Are you two ready?" she smiled. We nodded and she put another chord on her abdomen.

A loud heartbeat, sounding like it was underwater, filled the room. More tears came to Mitchie's eyes and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Completely healthy," she smiled at us again, "Now, do you two want to know the gender? We can't know exactly now, we'll know for sure in a few months, but for now we can guess," Dr. Bishop asked.

"Yes," we both answered at once.

"Okay, one second," she went to another room and ran a test. Soon she came back.

"Congratulations… for now, it's a girl," she smiled at us.

"HA!" I laughed at Mitchie. She rolled her eyes at me.

"I'll leave you two alone again," Dr. Bishop smiled, "You can leave at any time, Ms. Torres, and just let me know when." Mitchie nodded and she left.

I squeezed Mitchie's hand tightly as we watched the ultrasound screen and our baby's heartbeats filled the air.

"Our baby," I murmured. Mitchie nodded.

"Our baby." We smiled at each other uncontrollably.

CampRock

The next day Mitchie was eating ice cream and watching TV, crying uncontrollably. I had no clue what was wrong, and when I asked her, she would just shake her head and eat more ice cream.

I didn't know who to call about these mood swings. If I called Mrs. or Mr. Torres, they would think I was hurting Mitchie. Brown wouldn't have a clue. Maggie wasn't in a good shape after her fight with Nate, and Nate was even worse. Jason didn't have any clues about women, much less pregnant ones, and Caitlyn wouldn't know much either.

My options were down to one choice.

My mother.

I had the most displeased and reluctant expression on my face when I dialed her cell number. She picked up on the third ring. I shut my eyes tightly, ready for the yelling and screaming.

"Wilma Grey speaking, may I ask who is calling?" her polite, prim, English voice answered.

"Hey Mom," I muttered reluctantly. The other end of the line was silent for a full minuet.

"Well, well, well. Shane Grey. Glad to know I finally made it into your busy schedule, because your own mother is clearly not as important as everyone else on the planet. May I ask why I have the pleasure of your call?" she spat into the phone.

"Uh… I need advice," I mumbled.

"Really? The great Shane Grey needs advice from his mother! Amazing! Well, what is it?" she sighed.

"Uh… are pregnant women generally… more… irritable?" I sighed. She was silent for a while again.

"Shane Joseph Grey, did you get a girl pregnant? I do not care if you are a rock star, your father and I raised you to be better than that!" she scolded.

"I know, okay, but I love the girl and we're going to get married and… augh! Just answer the question," I groaned.

"Yes. Hasn't anyone told you about pregnancy hormones? She will be worse than when she PMS's. Good luck with that. Were you ever going to tell me, or were you just going to wait until I read it in a tabloid?" she sighed.

"Yes, mom, I was going to tell you. I have to go, bye," I snapped, and hung up the phone. My God, that woman was irritating.

"Who was that you were talking to?" Mitchie called from the living room, her voice sounding calm.

"Eh," I shrugged, "My mother."

Mitchie burst into laugher and I sat down next to her, "Oh Shane." I grinned and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Mitchie," I whispered.

"I love you too, Shane," she grinned. Soon enough, we fell asleep.

AN: Aww! Happy chapters are back! Yay!


	14. Mine Forever

Ch. 14 Mine Forever

Maggie POV

I sat at the kitchen table, humming to myself, my iPod in my ears and my college information packets strewn about the table. The sky was darkening, and I had managed not to think about _it_ for a whole week. I chose to ignore the aching hole in my heart, planning to crack down as soon as I didn't have college stuff to think about. My Mom was upstairs in her room, watching the television, and my Dad was out at another business conference for his work. My sisters were out having their own lives. Mitchie and Shane were in their own little world, finally done with the tragedy of their situation and focused on the little miracle growing inside of her. Caitlyn and Jason were at Camp Rock, and when I talked to Caitlyn she seemed… strangely relieved. Whereas, when I talked to Jason, he seemed depressed. I didn't understand it; both claimed there was nothing wrong, but still. I hadn't heard from _him_ in a whole week, and I was loosing it. How stupid was I, anyway, to want a break? If he wasn't ready for whatever reason to have sex, then he wasn't ready. I shouldn't just give up the love of my life because of something as stupid as _sex_.

Oh, crap. I thought about it again. Tears brimmed in my eyes and I quickly wiped them away, looking at the campus maps and syllabi sent from my professors and the various welcome packets. I must _not_ think about my soul.

One of my favorite songs, _Gimme Shelter_ by the Rolling Stones, came on my iPod. I found myself singing along, the words suddenly so true to my situation.

"_Ooh a storm is threatnin' _

_My very life today _

_If I don't get some shelter_," but then an unexpected voice joined me for the last line,

"_Ooh yeah I'm gonna fade away_" Nate joined in singing. I jumped up and screamed a little when I saw him.

"I'm sorry, your mom let me in," Nate blushed, not meeting my eyes.

"Oh, I thought she was in her room," I muttered.

"She was, but she saw me hovering outside and went down and let me in, I guess you didn't hear her," Nate sighed.

We were silent for a few moments, not looking at each other. Finally, Nate cracked.

"Please take me back, Maggie, please," he begged. I looked up and saw tears in his eyes, "This has been the most horrible week in my life."

"We didn't technically break up," I muttered softly.

"Well, okay, can the break be over, then? Please? I love you, Mags," the way he said it made my answer clear by the look in my eyes, but he kept on going, "I can't imagine a world without you. If you were to leave and never come back I would _die_. Physically, painfully _die_. I need you so bad," the way he said this made me want to kiss him, "And I want you, too, you know that? Every time we kiss each other it's like my body's on fire. I just… I don't want to get you pregnant, Maggie, I know I've said this enough times, but I look at Shane and Mitchie and _bile_ rises in my throat, and I would _hate_ myself if that happened to you, I would want to _kill_ myself and… I just… but that doesn't matter, if I can't have you because of it. I'd rather have you a thousand times over than loose you because of sex. And I want you to be happy, Maggie, I do, and I'm _so_ sorry for everything that I've ever done that's hurt you… I just… I love you," he whispered.

"You should have started with that," I murmured before throwing my arms around him, "I love you, Nate. "

We hugged for the longest time, our arms wrapped tightly around each other. The way he was breathing on my neck made shivers go up and down my spine.

He pulled back from me, causing me to pout. He chuckled so softly that no one else would have been able to hear it, and then kissed me very softly. It was the best kiss we had ever had. The way he was pulling me closer to him and moving his lips against mine made my mind spin. I couldn't breathe very well at the moment.

I pulled back from him, my eyes wide with surprise, "Wow."

He smiled at me warmly. I threw my arms around him and kissed him again. He made a small noise in the back of his throat and we were soon kissing each other more passionately than we ever had. I found myself running my fingers through his curly hair, breathing heavily against his mouth.

"Nate!" I gasped, managing to unpeel myself from him. He looked at me in surprise.

"What?" he laughed softly.

"If you don't want to have sex, then please, stop now, so that I don't loose complete control," I panted, placing a hand on my forehead. He pulled me up into his arms and held me close to him, breathing softly.

"What if I _do_ want to have sex?" he murmured very softly. I couldn't think straight after those words. He… wanted… to… have… _sex_?  
"Who are you, and what have you done with Nate?" I managed to choke out.

He laughed without humor, "I'm Nate, I'm here, and I want to make love to you."

"But… you… pregnancy… I…" I continued to stammer, my mind a complete blank. He kissed my lips so softly I couldn't breathe.

"I decided that I was willing to try, if only to make you happy, as long as we're careful. And besides," he started trailing kisses down my neck, "I missed you so much I went crazy. I need to go crazy with you to make up for it," he rested his head on my chest, breathing in deeply. I felt a blush creep up to my cheeks.

"Nate…" I sighed. He stood up and looked at me.

"You don't believe me, do you?" he murmured softly.

"It's not so much that, I just don't want you to have to do what you don't want to do," I shut my eyes tightly and rested my head in the crook of his neck.

"But I _do_ want to do this," his voice was a soft growl, and he lifted my face from his neck to kiss my lips hungrily. I gasped as he kissed me more fiercely than he ever had, wrapping his arms tightly around me. I found myself letting go more and more each second, wrapping myself around him. Soon enough he managed to force me against a wall and kissed my neck and collar. I moaned his name when his kisses drew lower.

"Wait a second," I breathed, pushing him gently away from me. His eyes were so wild with passion that my heart couldn't stop beating erratically.

"Okay, I believe you now. But now I can tell you all of _my_ worries, too," I breathed softly.

"You were worried?" Nate's eyebrows rose up into his head, "You _are_ worried?"

"I never thought you'd actually want to," I breathed, "Yes, I have worries."

"Okay," Nate murmured, "Tell me." His eyes were kind and loving.  
"I… what… what if our relationship is… different… afterwards? I mean, what if we're driven apart because we're actually not ready?" I murmured, not looking into his eyes.

He leaned down to kiss my lips, "I will _not_ let that happen. If it happens, and our relationship breaks apart, then I will work so hard to pick up the pieces you won't even be able to resist me," he whispered against my lips.  
I smiled despite myself, "Well… what if we don't like it?" I sighed.

He kissed the tip of my nose, "Then we'll try again when we get married, and even if we don't like it then, hey, _I'm_ okay with suffering for a baby," he grinned. I giggled, "Me too."

"Besides, the odds of us not liking it are…" Nate's eyes went up towards the sky.

"Okay, okay," I laughed, but my last worry played on the edge of my brain. Finally, I sighed, "What if it… hurts?"

Nate cupped my cheeks in his hands and looked at me lovingly as tears came up to my eyes unwillingly.

"I will never, _ever_ hurt you," he breathed softly, "Any time you want to stop, just say so, and I'll stop."

I threw my arms around his neck and began sobbing uncontrollably. He held my tightly, his warm cheek pressed up against the side of my neck.

"Shh, shh, its okay," he murmured, "I'm really confused, though."

I laughed through my tears and hiccupped. I clutched his back, holding onto him for dear life.

"Mags, what's wrong," he breathed, "I only want to help you."

I sobbed, "I love you s-so much."

"I love you too," Nate chuckled, "Still I am very confused."

"I just… you're…and…" I breathed heavily, "You're amazing. I d-don't deserve you."

"No, _I_ don't deserve _you_," he sighed. I shivered in his tight hold.

"N-no, I just w-wake up e-every day thinking you're g-going to dis-disappear!" I sobbed, holding him tighter to me.

He pulled me out of the hug and I began whimpering. I needed him. He looked at me straight in the eye, and his eyes were now brimming with tears as well.

"You just told me what I've been thinking every single day since I met you," he breathed softly. I threw my arms around him and sobbed harder into his neck.

Suddenly I felt him hoist me into his arms, bridal style, and start walking. As my face was buried in his neck, I had no clue where we were going. I cried out all my tears and just rested there, breathing softly into his neck.

Soon enough I heard a door open and close, and I felt myself being laid down on a soft bed. I opened my eyes and saw Nate staring back down at me, hovering over me on my bed, in my room. We continued to stare at each other, our eyes saying everything we needed to say.

After a while, he finally murmured, "I love you, Maggie."

I felt my breath hitch at the way he said it, "I love you, Nate."

"I really, really want to make love to you _right now_," he breathed on my face. Chills went up and down my spine.

"I really, really want you to make love to me _right now_," I replied, looking up at him calmly.

He leaned down and kissed the nape of my neck, "But… our one year anniversary… is tomorrow…"

I felt my breath hitch, "Perfect. We can go out first."

"To that nice Italian restaurant I like so much, and then to your Field Museum," he chuckled softly.

"Of course. And then come back to your place…" I breathed.

"Of course. I love you," he whispered again, moving so he was no longer hovering over me, lying down next to me on his side.

"I love you more," I grinned mischievously

"Not possible," he shook his head with amusement. Soon enough, we were both asleep.

CampRock

I was getting ready in front of my mirror, putting on lipstick and my favorite blue dress that I had worn to the dance last year at camp. I checked my hair a million times in the mirror, despite the fact that Nate wouldn't care and, hopefully, it would just be messed up tonight anyway.

The doorbell downstairs rang. I grabbed my bag and hurried down the steps, eager to see him.

He was standing in the doorway, a smirk on his face, a grey dress shirt on, black pants, and a black blazer.

"Hey," Nate smiled and kissed my lips softly, "You look amazing."

"Just amazing?" I giggled.

"Fine. Drop-dead, unbelievably gorgeous, so much so that I want to just pull you into my arms and kiss every inch of you," his laugh was contagious.

"You're not to bad yourself, handsome," I giggled, taking his hand as we went over to his car.

"Just not too bad?" his tone was mocking and amused.

"Fine. So unbelievably hot that I know every single girl is going to be looking at you tonight, and I'm going to have to be jealous," I smirked at him as we started driving.

"I love it when you're jealous," Nate laughed, "Your face gets so cute."

"I don't want to be cute tonight," I murmured in his ear at a red light, "I want to be sexy."  
His face turned bright red, "Well, you don't have to do anything to be that."

"Aww," I giggled as we continued to drive. Soon enough we were at the small Italian restaurant he took me to whenever he could.

We went inside and got a small booth, and our feet tangled up in each other while we read our menus. The waiter was, luckily, a boy, so no jealousy could be found. We were just caught up in each other, the dim light, the way the food smelled… everything.

When we left, we went straight to the Field Museum. I found myself, as always, in the Evolving Planet exhibit. I would just lean on the railing, staring at the fossils as if they were alive and moving.

"You really like this, don't you?" Nate murmured in my ear as I studied a fossil Dimetrodon.

"Yeah," I grinned, "If I wasn't going to be a marine biologist… I'd be a paleontologist."

He kissed my neck, "I'm so glad you love it."

I laughed, "And as for you…?"

"They're interesting, yeah, but I'd much rather look at you the whole day long," he breathed. A blush crept up my cheeks. He was such a sweet talker.

I'm not going in on the details of our date, for it was both beautiful and private, from everything we said and did. It was almost as if the date were building up the pressure for that night.

We were quiet in the car when we drove to his house. I had in my purse my essentials: a condom (although Nate probably had five) my night dress, my birth control pills, and a brush. I felt my heart beat wildly out of control, and Nate looked nervous too. Maybe it _would _have been better if we had just done it spontaneously, instead of building up all the pressure.

I found myself being picked up by Nate once we had parked, bridal style, once again. I breathed softly into his neck, feeling more and more nervous by the second. Soon enough we were in his bedroom, and his bed was covered in rose petals. He set me down and began to softly kiss my mouth and neck, trying to be nonchalant about it.

"Hey Nate?" I breathed. He looked up and stared into my eyes.

"Yeah Mags?" he murmured.

"Can I get changed first?" I murmured. He smiled and nodded.

"I'm going to get changed too," he breathed. We smiled at each other and he left the room. I quickly pulled off my dress and pulled on my night slip, feeling its smooth blue silk hug me nicely. I took a deep breath and lay down on the bed, my heart going at faster than light speeds.

I heard a soft knock at the door. I took another deep breath and called out, "OK."

He walked in, dressed in his flannel pajamas. He smiled at me weakly and sat next to me.

"I love you," he whispered softly. I sat up and wrapped my arms around him, my heart still going at a racing pace.

"I love you too," and he leaned in to kiss my lips.

CampRock

The moonlight danced on the sheets of the bed. It was dark. I was sitting up in the sheets, tangled in them like my hair was, breathing softly and calmly. It was like everything had suddenly fallen into place.

"Mags?" I heard him whisper next to me. I smoothly turned around and faced him, his face illuminated by the moonlight. I smiled and laid down next to him, feeling my hair fall all over my shoulders.

"Yeah?" I breathed, smiling wider than I had in a long time. He grinned back in much the same, uncontrolled fashion.

"You're amazing," he inhaled. I giggled.

"No, _you're_ amazing," I sighed. He smirked and kissed me softly.

"Well, _you're_ beautiful," Nate smiled. I giggled.

"And _you're_ the most intoxicating person I've ever met," I grinned. He kissed me again before stroking my hair.

"Go to sleep, little Maggie," he chuckled, "I'll be here, always."

I smiled a little and, soon enough, fell asleep with my head on his chest.

AN: The Unedited version is a _lot_ longer than this, because there's a.) the sex scene and b.) the morning after… which is very, very risk-ay. I'd post the whole thing as a writer's cut, but I'd need people to ask me too… anyways, be happy! They're back together! Yay! And…. (drumroll) please review!


	15. Judges

Ch.15 Judges

Caitlyn POV

I stood at the mirror, putting earrings in my ears and makeup on my face. Tonight was Final Jam, and Jason and I were judges along with two others who Brown would not tell us the name of. I stood back from the mirror and nodded in approval of my appearance.

Jason walked in, digging around for his favorite shiny dark-purple-almost-black shirt. I fixed up my hair as I heard him walking around. Finally, I turned around to him.

"What do you think?" I asked, striking a silly pose.

"Gorgeous, as always," he replied, then started digging around again. This was strange. He normally dwelled and told me every once of what he liked, and even what he didn't like. I could always count on Jason to give me a straight, completely honest answer.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly. Jason raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing's wrong. Come on, we have to get there on time," he replied, combing through his hair swiftly and grabbing my hand loosely.

"Jason," I held him back, "Seriously. We have time. What's wrong?" I asked, giving him my puppy-dog pout.

"_Nothing_ is _wrong_," he groaned, "Come _on_."

"We are not going until you tell me what is wrong," I snapped, folding my arms across my chest, "You haven't been acting normal since last week."

"Why do you _think_ I haven't been acting normal, Caitlyn?" Jason snapped, "Now, come on, we have to go."

I groaned, "Is this still about your proposal?" My guilt about that had not faded, but still, he _had_ to know that getting married after only one year of dating was _crazy_.

He said nothing, only persisted in trying to drag me out of the cabin. Luckily, I'm a fairly strong person what with having to drag equipment with me everywhere. I stood my ground.

"Answer the question, Jason. I won't get mad," I murmured softly.

Jason groaned, "Possibly. Now, we really _will_ be late if we don't go."

I sighed, "No, we won't, we still have fifteen minuets."

Jason rolled his eyes, "Fine. But you've already said everything that you need to say. I don't see the point of just standing here and glaring at each other."

"I didn't really let _you_ make your case last week," I muttered softly. Jason's eyebrows shot up into his forehead.

"What makes you think I _have_ a case?" he replied.

"Because you always do, Jay," I murmured, looking up sorrowfully at his face. He sighed and sat down on the bed.

"I don't want to tell you my case," Jason muttered, looking away from me.

"Why not?" I pressed, sitting next to him.

"Because you'll be sad," he turned to look at me apologetically, "I've accepted that you said no, just give me a little time to get over it."

I reached out and touched his face, "I won't be sad."

"Yes," he nodded, "You will."

"Try me," I insisted, pressing my nose against his. He took a deep breath.

"I wanted to get married _now_, because I know I want to spend my life with you, but sometimes, I don't know if _you_ want to spend your life with _me._ I just… I wanted to know you were committed to me," Jason's mouth turned into a frown, "I guess I just think you're going to get tired of me."

He was right. That _did_ make me sad.

"Jason," I whimpered, looking up at him pleadingly, "Jase, I'm not going to get tired of you…"

He shrugged, "You don't know that, and I _certainly_ don't know that. Don't promise me anything, okay? I'm getting over it, I'm not going to be distant anymore, but I still… don't promise things," Jason took my hand gently and led me out of the room. I wiped the tears from my eyes and followed him dutifully. I wanted to promise, but he wouldn't let me.

Soon enough we reached the theater. I still felt waves of guilt pump through me. I was a horrible person. Jason didn't deserve this pain. Maybe I should have said yes…

We entered the theater and Jason immediately headed for the judges' table. I followed, my head down. We sat next to each other and I gently squeezed his hand underneath the table.

"Hey peeps cut off from civilization," I looked up and saw Shane and Mitchie, holding hands and grinning at us. Mitchie was no longer trying to hide the fact she was pregnant, though her stomach wasn't big enough that you could actually tell without observation.

"Hey, you guys are the other judges?" Jason asked conversationally.

"Duh," Mitchie grinned.

"Too bad Nate and Maggie aren't here, the party isn't complete without them," I teased as best I could, sticking my tongue out at them.

"Actually, that's true," Mitchie admitted, sitting next to me and grinning. I grinned back weakly.

"What's wrong?" she hissed in my ear. I shrugged and kept my eyes on the stage.

"Tell me now, or I'll tell Jason you had the hugest crush on Nate all the year before the second summer I was at camp," Mitchie hissed in my ear.

"NO!" I screamed loudly. Everyone sitting in the stands looked at us and Jason raised his eyebrows. Shane burst into chuckles.

"I mean… uh… don't, I'll tell you, okay?" I mumbled. Mitchie rolled her eyes and nodded, and soon the crowds stopped staring. I pulled Mitchie out of her chair and we walked over to the girl's room.

"Okay, so Jason… proposed," I sighed in irritation. Mitchie's mouth dropped open.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch bugs," I rolled my eyes. Mitchie closed her mouth with her hand.

"What did you _say_?" she hissed softly.

"No," and she groaned.

"CAIT!" Mitchie covered her eyes with her hands.

"What? We've only been dating a year!" I raised my arms in an exasperated gesture, "Why can no one understand this?!"  
"I understand it, okay, I do. But it's… its _Jason_. Listen, I know Jason," Mitchie reached out and put a hand on my shoulder, "He's been my best guy friend since I met Shane. He… he's not exactly compliant with basic societal customs," I rolled my eyes at her fancy phrasing.

"I _know_ this, and I love him anyway, but _still_…" I sighed.

"He probably really wanted to get married," Mitchie murmured.

"But he _knows_ why we can't and he _knows_ I still love him?"

"Does he?" Mitchie retorted. I opened my mouth before closing it again.

"Exactly. Make it up to him, please," and then Mitchie walked back to the judges' table. I sighed and followed.

I was going to make it up to him, no matter what.

CampRock

Midway through Final Jam Mitchie and Shane made the official announcement that they were getting married, on October 15th. They also announced that Mitchie was pregnant, though that part didn't get as many cheers.

I have to confess that I wasn't really there the whole time. Well, physically, I was, but mentally, not so much. I was thinking of ways I could _prove_ it to Jason that I loved him. I had a plan, but it might not work…

When the competition finished and we had picked the winner, I excused myself before We Rock had even started. People stared at me as I left, but I had to leave _then_ if I wanted to set up.

I stepped into Jason and my cabin and smiled. I took out his birdhouse, which he had not bothered to set up the whole time here. I set it up and put in plenty of birdseed.

I proceeded to go outside and set up a tent, complete with bug netting, near the birdhouse and lake, where I had set up the birdhouse. Inside I put in my most comfortable sleeping bag and some flower petals. I also grabbed a CD by Jason's favorite musical group, Coldplay, and put it in a CD player. I ran around the cabin and made a sign directing Jason to the tent. I grabbed blankets and other necessary items, such as food. Finally, I made sure that birds were circling the birdhouse, and they were. I sighed and collapsed on the sleeping bag and blankets, listening to the chirping of birds outside.

Soon enough I heard the crunching of footsteps outside the tent, and I quickly sat up. I watched as a shadow moved in front of the tent.

"What are you doing, Cait?" Jason's face was amused and surprised. I leaned over and turned on the Coldplay.

"Come in," I whispered. Jason shrugged and sat down next to me in the small, cozy tent.

"I take it you set up the birdhouse?" Jason smiled. I nodded and pulled him into a hug.

"Now, talk to me, baby," I whispered in his ear, "Let's just talk."

He raised his eyebrows at me, "No sex?" I felt his surprise sting me more than anything had all day.

"Nope, unless _you_ want to," I muttered softly. He shrugged and lay down next to me.

"So, what do you want to so desperately talk about?" Jason murmured in my ear as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Well… let's talk about what I'm going to do for college," I breathed.

"Okay… what are you going to do for college?" he laughed.

"Well, I'm going to request a single room with a double bed, and whenever you're not on tour you can come and stay with me," I sighed. His eyes widened and he gaped at me.

"Wow… so… you still want to live together?" Jason gasped. I nodded.

"Why wouldn't I? It sucks that you're going on tour," I shrugged. He gaped for a few more moments.

"Okay… what else do you want to talk about?" Jason muttered. I smiled now.

"How much I love you," I breathed in his ear. He grinned foolishly.

"How much _do_ you love me?" he asked softly, his eyes completely serious now. I thought for a moment.

"I love you so much that whenever I see you in pain I want to hurt whoever hurt you. Granted, when I'm the person who causes you pain, that causes problems. But I don't care. I still want to hurt myself," I murmured softly. Jason reached out and stroked my hair.

"Aww Cait, you didn't have to do all this just to…" but I cut him off.

"Yes, I do. Mitchie assumed that… that you didn't think I loved you anymore," I whimpered, looking over at him desperately, "When I love you so much it hurts."

Jason leaned in and kissed me, "I know that, baby, and I'm sorry. I'll never doubt you again," he looked thoughtfully at all the petals, "Although… if you go through so much effort whenever I doubt you to make our relationship work…"

I punched him lightly in the arm, "Hardy har."

He kissed my lips softly, "I love you too," he murmured, pulling me closer to him.

I turned the light off in the tent, and soon enough, we fell asleep.

AN: Aww, everything worked out... yay! Please review! One more chapter left! Sad face!


	16. Little One

Ch. 16 Little One

SEVEN MONTHS LATER

Maggie POV

I sat in the waiting room chair, my head drooping on Nate's shoulder, falling fast asleep. This had been going on for _ten hours_. Studying for finals didn't take this long.

Nate's head drooped on top of my own, his fluffy curls playing across my face. I let out a soft snore. I knew I was falling asleep.

"How can you guys _sleep_?" I heard the indignant voice of Caitlyn cry out, "The baby could be born at any minuet!"

"You said that two hours ago," Nate mumbled next to me.

"She didn't specify _what_ minuet and what proximity that minuet had to the minuet she said it in," Jason retorted distantly from his chair. I cracked open one eye and saw him texting avidly on his cell phone.

"Who are ya texting?" I yawned softly.

"Ella," he chuckled softly. I rolled my eyes and rested my head on Nate's lap, shifting slightly to do so.

"We've been here _ten hours_," I grumbled, shifting in his lap.

"Hey, my mom was in labor for me for twelve," Nate laughed.

"Your poor mother," I mumbled.

"Was that even _worth_ it?" Caitlyn giggled.

"Hey," I sat up and rubbed my eyes, "It was worth it," I threw my arms around him from the side and squeezed him closer to me.

"Thanks," he breathed in my ear. I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Aww _man_," Jason groaned, "You got them started."

"Don't blame _me_! I was _insulting_ him!" Caitlyn threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

"THAT'S WHAT TRIGGERS IT!" Jason cried loudly, "SHE ALWAYS HAS TO COMFORT HIM!"

Nate and I were laughing hysterically. Suddenly, a loud scream came from the room where Mitchie was in labor and Shane was allowing her to squeeze his hand till it broke.

"IF YOU EVER DO THIS TO ME AGAIN SHANE JOESEPH GREY I WILL KILL YOU AND THEN EAT YOUR BONE MARROW!" she screamed.

Nate, Caitlyn, Jason and I all looked at each other and chuckled softly. Suddenly, a different kind of cry came from the room, the cries of a baby.

"_Finally_," I hissed softly.

"Wow, never observed labor before, I see," Caitlyn chortled.

"Youngest sibling," I pointed to myself in amusement.

A nurse came out of the room and smiled at us all.

"Soon you can go in and visit," she smiled, "Just give us a few moments to clean up the baby."

Shane came out holding a little baby covered in goop in his glove-covered hands. He had the tenderest expression on his face.

"Bring her over here, Mr. Grey," the nurse beckoned. Shane grinned at us and followed the nurse quickly.

"Aww," we all laughed together. Shane came back soon, peeling off his gloves and looking at us eagerly.

"She's amazing," he breathed softly. We all laughed again.

"Mitchie or the baby?" Caitlyn asked, her arms crossed over her chest in amusement.

"Hmm… both," Shane grinned, "I'm going to go talk to Mitchie," he eagerly ran inside the hospital room. We all looked at each other again and rolled our eyes. We followed him quietly and saw him gently patting Mitchie's sweaty forehead and squeezing her hand.

"You were brilliant," he murmured in her ear.

"Yeah, ten hours, wow man, you okay?" Jason snapped a piece of gum.

"Yeah, I just need to… to catch my breath," Mitchie smiled weakly and closed her eyes.

"Maybe you _shouldn't_ have insisted on it being natural," I grinned. Mitchie stuck her tongue out weakly at me.

"_I_ think our baby was worth it," Mitchie squeezed Shane's hand, "Just… not again for a while, okay? Until she's four."

"Okay," Shane chuckled, kissing her forehead softly.

The nurse came back in then, holding the baby. She handed the baby to Mitchie with a smile.

"What do you name her?" Nate asked eagerly.

"Rebecca Marie," Mitchie gently cradled the baby with the hugest smile on her face, "For my grandmother and Shane's grandmother."

"Aww," Caitlyn laughed.

"You named her for Granny Maria?" I laughed.

"Of course," Mitchie stuck her tongue out at me.

"I think it's a beautiful name," Nate murmured in my ear.

"I know, I do to. When we were little _I_ called dibs on Maria," I stuck my tongue out at Mitchie.

"Hey, I didn't name her _Maria_, I named her _Marie_. Ha!" Mitchie chuckled.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes in amusement.

"She's the cutest thing in the history of the world," Shane murmured, kissing the top of the baby's forehead. Rebecca had small, wet tuffs of dark brown hair on the top of her head. Her eyes were shut tightly, and her tiny little hands were balled into fists. Her skin was pale.

She let out a small cry and Mitchie smiled warmly at her.

"Oh, she must be hungry," Mitchie took the baby up in her arms towards her breast. Of course, Jason and Nate looked away. Caitlyn and I proceeded to hit them.

"HEY!" they both shouted.

"It's the _miracle_ of _life_," Caitlyn snarled at Jason.

"And it's okay to look," I hissed at Nate.

"Seriously, guys, like you can see anything when the baby is right in front of it," Shane was laughing hysterically.

"Fine," Jason muttered, massaging his arm.

"_Ow_," Nate mouthed at me, looking amazed. I hugged him tightly.

"Sorry that I hit you so hard, love," I murmured in his ear. He shrugged.

"It's fine," he laughed. I giggled and rested my head on Nate's shoulder.

"Well, I think we should leave the happy family _alone_," Caitlyn hissed. I rolled my eyes and dragged Nate out of there. Besides, the air was becoming too thick with their cute-ness.

CampRock

Mitchie POV

I sat there, holding my angel in my arms, rocking her gently. Shane was grumbling while he set up the camcorder, mumbling about how useless and stupid this was.

"Just do it, Shane. Even if you two have problems with each other I want our baby to have two grandmothers," I snapped at him. He sighed and continued to set up.

"She's not even going to watch it. When Brown brings it over and tells who it's from she'll snap it in half," Shane mumbled.

"I hope not. _Please_, Shaney?" I batted my eyelashes. He groaned and nodded.

"Fine. But only because you're my wife and the love of my life, and I'll do anything for you," he grunted. I giggled. The baby was sleeping in my arms. She had the most beautiful face I had ever seen.

"Okay, I'm going to press record soon," Shane was standing behind the camera, an exasperated expression on his face.

"Okay, I'm ready," I smiled. He sighed and pressed the button.

"Hello Mrs. Grey," I smiled into the camera, "I'm Mitchie Grey, your daughter-in-law. Well, I _was_ Mitchie Torres, but then I got married," I smiled again, trying to hide my nervousness, "I'm just sending you this video so I can introduce you to your granddaughter," I took a deep breath, "Say hello, Rebecca," I gently took her little hand and waved it a little back and forth in the air, "Hi grandma! Hi!"

"So her name is Rebecca Marie Grey," I continued, "And she was just born seven hours ago. She's named for my grandmother on my mom's side, and your mom. She has dark brown hair and bright brown eyes, supposedly, though you can't tell now," I grinned weakly again.

"Can we wrap this thing up now?" Shane groaned.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes, "As my wonderful husband is impatient, we're going to say goodbye now. But no matter what problems you and Shane are having, I'd really like to get to know you, and I would _definitely_ want Rebecca to be in your life. And maybe, together, Rebecca and I can get you and Shane to make up," I smiled mischievously, "Say bye-bye, Rebecca," I cooed. I made her little arm wave in the air again, "Bye-bye."

Shane stopped the recording and rolled his eyes at me, "Me and my mother making up? Not going to happen."

Brown came bounding into the room again, "Hello, my lovely nephew and my lovely niece. How is my lovely grandniece?" Brown's face paled, "And I am _way_ too young to be able to say that…"

"You're a lot longer than mom, and Mitchie and I are really young to be having a baby," Shane pointed out.

"Ah, good, that's why. May I hold the future rock star?" Brown smiled.

"Of course," I laughed, handing Rebecca over to Brown. Brown cradled the little baby happily.

"Aww, she looks just like you did, Shane, just a bit more feminine. Ah, this brings back memories," Brown smiled and handed Rebecca back to me after a few moments, "Well, Shaney boy, may I have the tape for your mother?"

"Fine," Shane grumbled, handing the tape out of the recorder, "Please, however, don't let her snap it in half. For some reason this is really important to Mitchie."

"Of course it is. It should be really important to you, too, nephew," Brown rolled his eyes, "Well, loves, I'll be back soon. I'm going to deliver this now. Have fun," Brown turned to Rebecca, "Don't give your parents a hard time. They're barely adults," he chuckled and ran out of the room. I looked at Shane and burst out laughing.

"Can I hold little Re? So you can sleep?" Shane murmured.

"Re?" I laughed.

"Well, I've come up with a few nicknames. Re, Ray, Becca, and Becky. I like Re the best," Shane smiled.

"I like Becca the best," I retorted with a grin.

"We'll argue this later," Shane took our daughter out of my arms, "I want to hold her and for you to take a nap."

"Fine," I laughed, handing her the baby. Soon enough I fell asleep.

CampRock

Nate POV

I sat in my dorm room, watching TV. Everything was, for the most part, quiet. Shane and Mitchie and Rebecca had gone back to their apartment. Maggie and Caitlyn went back to college. Jason was going to visit his parents in Montana (of all the remote places in the world…)

I sighed and got up off my butt to go write an email to Maggie. Every moment I was forced to spend without her was torture in its most concentrated form.

I was going to Northwestern, but I was transferring to Maggie's college simply because of this fact. I was on Spring Break, she was not, we were separated… oh, the torture.

I started writing a five page email about how much I missed her and how much I loved her and all the rest, but when I went back to read it, it just sounded cheesy. I groaned and deleted the draft.

What the _hell_ was I supposed to do when she wasn't around?

The phone rang loudly and I rushed to pick it up.

"Nate?" Maggie laughed into the phone.

"Hey," I breathed, relaxing on my bunk.

"Wow, having fun?" she giggled. Her laugh drove me wild.

"Not really. I need you," I sighed into the phone.

"I need you too, Nate. Don't worry. I'll be over this weekend," Maggie's reassurances didn't help much.

"So, what are you doing now?" I asked as conversationally as I could.

"Walking from my Oceanography class to lunch," she chuckled, "I'm going to have lunch with Mary and Sarah."

"Oh," I remembered her two friends from when I had visited last. Mary was blonde, nineteen, and a lesbian. Sarah was red-headed, twenty, and so flirtatious it made me sick. She wouldn't stop touching my shoulder. Maggie was driven crazy jealous, which made me crazy guilty.

"Yeah. Sarah's going to gush about her new boyfriend _Quincy_," the way she said the name made it sound even more outrageous, "And I'm going to have to listen. Mary and I will probably make faces at each other the whole time."

"Have fun," I chuckled. Mary was cool, even if Sarah bothered me endlessly.

"Will do. You _try_ to have fun, okay? Call Jason. He probably needs rescuing from all the cowboys up in Montana," she laughed again, "And the buffalo."

"Okay," I grinned weakly into the phone, "I love you."

"Love you too, Nate. Always," she hung up then and I sighed. College was getting to be too much.

CampRock

Maggie POV

I smiled into the phone as I hung up. Oh, he was going to be _so_ surprised.

Mary was waiting impatiently in her car, her fingers drumming on the steering wheel and her favorite music; Fall out Boy, blaring on the stereo. I sat next to her in the front seat.

"I'm driving you up to Northwestern because I'm the coolest person you've ever met, got it?" Mary rolled her eyes at me and started to drive off, "I had a date tonight that I had to cancel."

"With who?" I asked eagerly.

"Joe," she replied absentmindedly. I raised my eyebrows in amusement.

"Joe as in Joseph? As in, a boy's name?" I laughed.

"No, Joe as in Josephine. She's that really cute junior I've been talking to in Marine bio," Mary explained.

"Right," I rolled my eyes as we kept on driving.

"So, I'm giving up my first real date in two months so that you can go see your boyfriend early," she paused, "Why am I doing this?"

"Because you're the best friend a girl could have?" I asked eagerly.

"Yeah, yeah. You owe me," Mary sighed.

Soon enough we reached his campus, because it wasn't too far away from Chicago.

"Have fun, make him happy, don't bother his roommate too much, yadda yadda yadda," Mary rolled her eyes at me.

"Will do, have fun on your date," I grinned at her. She rolled her eyes again, slammed the door, and drove off. I turned back to the campus and ran through towards his dorm room.

I ran inside and up the stairs, the receptionist already knowing who I was. I soon reached his dorm room and heard him talking inside.

"No, Jason, I don't think you can feed a horse without the owner's permission," so Nate had taken my advice after all. I laughed quietly and opened the door.

Nate looked up and gasped, dropping the phone. I bent down and picked it up.

"Sorry, Jason, I'm surprising Nate," I chuckled.

"Have fun," Jason laughed and hung up. I hung up too and turned to Nate, who was still gaping at me.

"You're… here…" he choked out. I raised my eyebrows.

"Is this a problem?" I giggled.

He pulled me up into my arms and into a hug, holding me tightly against him and kissing me softly, "No. It's the opposite of a problem. It's amazing."

I giggled and kissed him back, "I love you, Nate."

"I love you, Mags," he breathed, and he continued to hold me in his arms.

AN: Tada! Finito! My god, that was a sappy ending, but I had no clue how to end it… sigh. So, here's the deal: There is one more story like this. That means, sixteen chapters, rated t, four chapters dedicated to all three couples and than four for each couple, etc. etc. It'll be called "Chaos," it takes place five years later, and as you'll all see… the title's appropriate. Very, very appropriate. NO ANDI YOU MAY NOT TELL ANYONE WHAT HAPPENS. Then, after that, there are three short six-chapter stories, each rated M, about various funny things in their lives (Spring Break is one of them.)

Now, for the last time… please review! (Wow, this story has more reviews than A Second Summer! Good job peeps! I love you all, :-D )

Playlist for "Real World":

1. Like Woah by Ali & AJ  
2. Run it Back Again by Corbin Bleu  
3. Chemicals React by Ali & AJ  
4. Inseperable by the Jonas Brothers  
5. It's Not My Time by 3 Doors Down  
6. Love Bug by the Jonas Brothers  
7. Numb by Linkin Park  
8. Hello Beautiful by the Jonas Brothers  
9. Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis  
10. This is How You Remind Me by Nickelback  
11. Headlock by Imogen Heap  
12. Faint by Linkin Park  
13. Dare You To Move by Switchfoot  
14. Gimme Shelter by the Rolling Stones  
15. Ready, Set, Go! By Tokio Hotel  
16. When You Look Me in the Eyes by the Jonas Brothers


End file.
